


Restricted Magic Arc 3: The Balance of Magic

by Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Magic, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room/pseuds/Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room
Summary: The third and final arc of the Restricted Magic series. Erin and Gerald face old enemies and new challenges. All while the fate of magic, and the world, hangs in the balance.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

_"Who is that?"_

_The party was in full swing. Men and women dressed in elegant clothes spun around the room, moving in time to the lively music being played by the orchestra. Many carried long, delicate glasses filled with different types of alcohol. This late into the night many were beginning to get intoxicated. The conversations were getting slightly louder, the laughter more forceful, the smiles a little too bright. It made Elsinore uncomfortable. She already hated being in social situations like this, but especially once they started drinking, the filters in the polite conversations came off. That was when the uncomfortable questions started._

_"Elsinore are you listening?"_

_Startled by her sister's insistent tug on her arm, she turned to the younger girl, her sister, beside her._

_"Sorry, Sophia, I'm just wishing I was somewhere else." She chuckled grimly. "Anywhere else."_

_Sophia sighed quietly. "How many proposals have you gotten so far?"_

_"Three, two of them from gentlemen twice my age." Elsinore wanted to scream with frustration. "But the night is still young and the liquor is flowing so I'm sure there will be more."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. It's not your fault this stupid country decided that being twenty-one meant I was an old maid."_

_"Mom and Dad..."_

_"Are even worse than the rest of them."_

_"Don't worry!" Sophia grabbed her arm, giving her a cheeky grin, "I'll fend off all your unwanted suitors."_

_Elsinore couldn't help but smile back. "What if there's a wanted suitor?"_

_"Is there?"_

_She chuckled. "Not yet, but I'll let you know."_

_They circled the party, trying their best to blend into the crowd._

_"How goes your training?" Elsinore sipped on her drink, eyeing the passerbyes, ready to escape at a moment's notice._

_"The Protector says I am doing well." Despite her cheerful words, the younger sister seemed depressed. "But I can't complete the ritual magic yet. There's only a few more months left."_

_Now it was Elsinore's chance to comfort Sophia. "Hey, you'll be fine. You're my sister aren't you? You were chosen for a reason. The Ceremony will go perfectly. You'll see."_

_"I wish I had your confidence."_

_"Well I wish I had your figure, so we're even!"_

_"Elsinore!" Sophia blushed, covering her face with her hand. "You can't say things like that in public!"_

_"Why not? I'm an old maid, right? I should be able to get away with saying whatever I want." Elsinore laughed. "In fact, give me a few more years and I'll be running naked through the streets and no one will be able to complain..."_

_"AHEM."_

_Oh crap._

_Elsinore felt her smile freeze into place and slowly turned to see an older man standing there. His expression... was not pleased._

_"Father! So pleased to see you!" Elsinore cleared her throat, decided that pretended that she hadn't just been loudly talking about running around naked would be the best strategy._

_"I was hoping to introduce you two, but perhaps, this isn't the right time..."_

_What? Had she managed to chase off one the many potential suitors that her father had arranged for her? Great! She silently decided to be inappropriate in public more often._

_"You can't imagine denying me the pleasure of meeting such talented and beautiful young women, can you?" A voice smoothly interrupted, and startled, she looked to the source._

_A handsome young man, around her age, bowed over her hand while introducing himself. He was attractive, but no more so than some of the other men there. The young man's features were regular, but not perfect. His hair and eyes were dark, his build muscular, his hands had calluses on them. A soldier? But he carried himself so nobly... overall though, Elsinore felt there was something about him, an atmosphere of power, something that drew her in, made her want to look closer. Lost in thought while staring at him, she hadn't realized she was being rude until her sisters elbow connected with her side._

_"Hey!" Annoyed, she turned to face her sister, and then came to her senses with a start. "I'm Elsinore De Mentura." She curtseyed, her face bright red, wishing she could hide it better._

_He simply smiled, the expression causing her heart to race. "Well I hope I have a chance to get to know you better, Elsinore." He bowed over her hand, leaving a gentle kiss on the back, and walked away._

_Elsinore dazedly looked at his retreating back, her thoughts racing._

_"So you like him, huh?" Sophia was smiling, and if the expression was slightly strained, Elsinore didn't notice._

_"Umm... Wait!" she panicked, realizing she hadn't been listening. "I didn't even get his name!"_

_"You really were distracted." Sophia laughed. "Should I fill you in on what you missed while you were making puppy dog eyes?"_

_"Don't be stingy. I'm your only sister." Seeing no change in her expression, Elsinore reluctantly made an offer. "I'll make you a cake!"_

_Sophia's eyes gleamed. "Two cakes."_

_"Deal." The two sisters shook hands._

_"So... what was his name?"_

_"It's Roderick." Sophia answered quickly, as if concerned Elsinore would change her mind. "General Roderick."_

\----

Elsinore woke up in her cell in a cold sweat, tears streaming from her eyes. Panicked, she looked around the small room as if expecting an attacker. Confirming she was alone, she let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Sophia" the name passed through her lips as a whisper, her fingers unable to keep her tears at bay.

Elsinore had thought she had adjusted to her solitary life here, her imprisonment due to their fear of her powers. But since she had returned from accompanying her niece and her fellow students from the tournament, she had felt... restless.

When had she become so weak?

"Did you forget about your revenge?" A cold voice called out from the corner of the room. Elsinore looked up, startled, before covering her eyes again.

"Go away."

"What an interesting request." The young woman smiled, her face lovely but the expression didn't reach her eyes, making an uncomfortable picture. "Considering I'm only a figment of your imagination."

"Please... please I can't bear it anymore... leave." Elsinore reached out to her, her hand seeming to rest on the other woman's cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's a little late to be sorry, sister." Sophia examined her nails, seeming unconcerned by Elsinore's distress. "It's your fault I married him."

"Sophia..."

"Your fault I was trapped there."

"...please...." Her heart was breaking.

"Your fault he killed me."

"No... No..." She shook her head over and over, wanting to deny it, but knowing deep down that she couldn't. "I didn't know, I couldn't have known."

"Too late now."

"You're not real." Elsinore covered her ears, trying to shut out the laughter that answered her words. "It's my illusion powers out of control again. You died, Sophia."

"And?" Sophia's image raised an eyebrow. "Does that make me wrong?"

"...No... you're right. I was the fool who trusted him. You paid the price. But I will not fail you again. " She stared at the image of her dead sister, her face stern. "I have prepared for years. Sacrificed everything... including that child." Her expression was regretful at the thought of her niece Erin, but quickly the momentary hesitation faded. "But no matter what...I will avenge you. "

As the illusion smiled, fading, Elsinore clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palm.

"You're going to die, you bastard. Your own daughter is going to kill you and I'm going to watch. And then Sophia will rest peacefully." She looked to the corner, but her sister's image was already gone.

"I promise."

\---

"It's too weird being back!" Olivia sighed and leaned back in her desk, looking around the classroom with a look of dismay.

Erin chuckled, checking over her notes from the previous class. "We weren't gone that long, what did you expect?"

"I expected SOMETHING to change!" She threw her hands in the air. "We traveled to another country! We won an international competition! We defeated a freaking army!"

"I have NO idea what you mean!" Erin glared at her friend, "We were at the competition the whole time, remember? There was no army. You must be mistaken."

Olivia blanched. "Umm.. I mean, yes! Of course! No armies or super awesome battles at all!" Groaning, she muttered "Not that anyone us paying attention anyways."

"I like it better that way."

"Spoilsport. Some of us like the attention." She looked around. "It would nice if our accomplishments were at least acknowledged by someone!"

Olivia seemed like she was going to continue to rant, but to Erin's relief, the teacher stood up at the desk and started the class on magical theory.

"We'll be reviewing modes of magical induction, keep in mind that next week the midterm exam is coming up. This information will appear on the test."

As the teacher continued to lecture, Erin felt her attention wander.

I hope Gerald is paying attention, with the test coming up. As this thought occurred to her, she turned in her seat to check on him.

Not good.

Gerald was obviously distracted, staring down at his desk with a large grin. He had a large book open and was scribbling furiously on the pages. Erin didn't think the passion was coming from his love of magical theory. She reached over, tapping his elbow with a soft hand. He startled, looking over at her briefly.

"As your tutor, I'm telling you to pay attention!" She whispered.

Their eyes met briefly, and his face slowly turned bright red. Seeming dazed, he looked back down at the notebook he was writing in and scratched something out before beginning to write again.

And... we've lost him again. Erin sighed with frustration.

"Is there something interesting, Prince Gerald?" The teacher's annoyed question startled the class from the distracted stupor.

Gerald didn't even look up, continuing to write. Erin wanted to reach out and poke him again, but felt it would be too obvious now that the teacher was looking. She quietly summoned a small amount of wind magic to push his back.

"Urgh, what?!" Gerald looked behind him, as if expecting someone to be there. He glanced around, confused, before seeing the teacher standing before him.

"It seems you are distracted by something, Your Highness." The teacher's eyes were cold.

Gerald started sweating nervously. "O- of course not! Umm.. I was just taking notes to your fascinating lecture on..." He trailed off, futilely looking at the board for some clue on the lecture topic, "Artifact reversal?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "I wrote that on the board yesterday." Reaching forward, he snatched the book that Gerald had been writing in and glanced through it.

"Wait, no! That's... secret royal stuff! Top secret... military stuff... you could be executed!"

Despite the young man's desperate cries, the teacher calmly continued to turn pages. He paused, shaking his head slowly. "This..." sighing, he looked directly at Erin, making eye contact for a few awkward moments. His gaze seemed... pitying almost. Erin had a bad feeling.

The book snapped shut in his hands. "Talk to me after class, Prince Gerald." The book was placed on his desk.

"... okay." Gerald seemed like he wanted to argue, but instead hung his head and agreed.

The rest of the class went by quickly. Erin tried to catch Gerald's attention, but all of his focus seemed to be on the book resting on the teacher's desk. Once the lecture was done, Erin and Olivia packed up their things and left the room. They hung out around the classroom door, waiting for Gerald who had stayed behind to talk with the teacher.

"What do you think was in that book?" Olivia was trying to peek through the cracks around the door.

Erin sighed, leaning against the wall and shutting her eyes. "It's probably better I don't know, for the sake of my mental health."

"Think it's something dirty?"

Erin chuckled. "Gerald? No, if anything, it's likely to be something embarrassing."

"Yeah that's right, we are talking about Gerald, a gentleman. He's very different from the other boys, especially a certain idiot who also hangs around us."

"What are you guys doing hanging around here? You look like delinquents." Frederick was grinning as he walked up to join them,

"Speak of the devil."

"You were saying something rude about me just now, weren't you?"

Olivia shrugged. "Nothing that wasn't true."

"You want truth?" Frederick's smile turned vicious. "How about..."

"SOOO." Erin broke in, trying to prevent an argument. It wasn't that she really minded them fighting, but once they got started it was hard to get them to stop, and they got annoying... fast. "What brings you here, Frederick? Shouldn't you be next door?" Frederick wasn't in the same class as them for magical theory, which was probably for the best as it limited the amount of time Olivia and him were in the same room.

"We have a break, and I wanted to come find you."

"Haven't you met your quota of annoying people today yet?" Olivia snapped.

Frederick rolled his eyes. "You obviously haven't met your limit for asking stupid questions." Turning back to Erin, he continued. "I wanted to remind you that we have a Student Council meeting this afternoon."

Erin groaned. "Can I not come?"

"You were officially recognized as one of the most powerful students in the school, and the headmaster personally requested you be made the new vice president." Frederick's voice was dry. "I think he'll notice if you don't show up."

"Wait." Olivia stepped in between them. "Wasn't that brat Wilhemina the student council vice president? The one who always picks fights with Erin?"

Frederick's grin widened. "She used to be." A low, ominous chuckle filled the hallway.

Erin patted him on the shoulder. "You're doing your evil laugh again."

"I can't help it. Her face when I told her..." he sighed happily. "The misery was just so wonderful. I almost wish I could make her forget it so I can tell her all over again."

Erin shook her head. "You're disturbing, you do know that, right?"

"Thank you." He shrugged. "The next best thing will be watching her having to deal with your newly promoted status."

"Didn't I take her place on the council?"

"Oh yes, and now she's the secretary." He clapped his hands gleefully. "She's been demoted to your subordinate! It's going to be the best student council meeting ever!"

"..." Erin honestly didn't know how to reply to that. Fortunately, before the silence could grow too awkward, the classroom door opened. Gerald walked out, his face slightly pale, a large book clutched tightly to his chest.

"Hey...everyone." Seeing his friends gathered in front of the door, he stopped in his tracks, greeting them awkwardly.

Olivia turned to him, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "What's in the book?"

Gerald's face froze, his hands quickly putting the object in question behind his back. "What book?"

"Buddy." Frederick groaned loudly. "Don't tell me you took that embarrassing thing out in class?"

Erin turned towards him. "You know what this is?"

"Know it? I've had the contents forcefully shoved down my throat every day since we got back!" He shuddered. "If only I could cleanse my brain. This is all your fault you know!"

"My fault?" She looked back over at Gerald, questioning. In response his face turned red, and he looked down, scuffing his foot quietly against the pale stone floor.

"If it's something you can't show me, it's fine." Erin felt a little bad at how uncomfortable he had become.

"But ERIN!" Olivia protested.

"Don't force him." Erin grinned, placing a hand on Gerald's shoulder. "Want to grab some lunch before practical lessons?"

Gerald muttered something so quietly she couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry?"

"YOU CAN LOOK AT IT." He thrust the book into her hands, and then covered his face.

Frederick laughed. "If you're that embarrassed, then why did you make it?"

"Shut up."

Erin held the book closed, studying Gerald's face. "Are you sure? I don't have to look."

"You can." He seemed resigned.

Curious, she opened it, and slowly started turning pages.

...

What was she supposed to say to this?!

Olivia looked over her shoulder before bursting out into laughter.

"Isn't this a wedding planning diary?" Grabbing the book, she began reading page titles.

"Wedding locations, guest lists... future children names?" She almost dropped the book, unable to continue through her laughter.

Erin took it back, shaking her head with a smile. "It's definitely..." She trailed off, unsure of what word to use.

"Weird?" Olivia supplied.

"Creepy?" Frederick joined in.

"Romantic?" Gerald's face was hopeful.

Erin backed away slowly as they all stared at her. "...Interesting?"

She handed the book back to Gerald with a grin. "I'm glad you're excited."

"Excited?" Frederick snorted. "He's talked about nothing else but the fact you've been engaged non stop since we got back."

"Aww." Olivia sighed. "That's actually really sweet."

"You're not the one having to listen to it."

"... good point."

"..."

Taking advantage of the momentary silence, Erin grabbed Gerald's hand and pulled him away.

"Excuse me, I think my fiancé and I need a moment alone." She moved them quickly, not slowing down until they'd left their friends far behind. They paused beneath a tree, neither of them speaking for a moment.

"Can you say that again?" Gerald's voice was quiet.

Erin was confused. "Say what?"

"What you called me..."

"My fiancé?"

He smiled, his whole body relaxing. "Yeah, that." He finally met her gaze, and her heart beat a little faster at the joy she saw there. "I've had a lot of titles in my life, but I think that's my absolute favorite."

Erin couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm glad you like it." She handed his book back to him.

"Well, don't get too used to calling me that."

"Really?"

"Really." His face was mischievous. "Because eventually you'll have to change it to 'husband.'"

"You're an idiot." Erin looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"For you? Always." He leaned in and gave her a tight hug, and held that position for a few long moments.

"Just promise me one thing?" Erin said into his chest, not pulling back from his embrace.

"Sure."

"Keep the wedding planning to after class. We have the midterm exam coming up."

Gerald shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"I'll help you study, but actually paying attention in class would help."

"Okay, got it. Keep all wedding planning activities to before and after class, or during breaks, every day."

Erin decided to overlook the slight change in the wording in his promise.

"Thanks."

Both unwilling to pull away, they stood there holding each other a little longer.

"Éirinne de Roderick?" A voice called out, startling them into taking a step away from each other. A tall man with a stern expression stood closer than she expected, an envelope in his hand. Erin's heart sank and her blood ran cold as she recognized him.

Gerald stiffened beside her, and she knew he had remembered the messenger as well.

"Isn't this...?" Erin put a hand on his arm, stopping him from speaking further. Silently, she took the envelope from the man and read the note contained within.

It was from her father... an order to return home.

She smiled, turning to face the messenger who stood confidently nearby.

"Are you ready to return?" His voice was just a little too proud, almost mocking as he waited for her reply.

Erin's smile widened, and the man's smug expression faded.

"Tell my father he can take his invitation..." She paused, the letter in her hand bursting into flames. "And burn with it in Hell."

The messenger's face turned pale. "You can't refuse the General."

"I believe I just did."

"But... what am I supposed to tell him?" His eyes were wide with panic, the pride all gone from him.

Erin's smile grew colder. "I told you the words to reply with. "

"I can't say that to the General! He'll kill me!"

"I don't understand how that's my problem."

"But... But..."

"I'll give you some free advice." With a wave of her hand, an air spell formed around Erin, turning into a strong wind and lifting the messenger into the air by his neck. His color turning blue, he struggled desperately, his thrashing movements unable to free him from the grip of her magic. She brought him closer, until he was hanging just a short distance from her. A golden flame formed around her body, scorching the air around her.

"You should be less worried about my father, and much more worried about me."

The threat was whispered, the flames silent. The messenger looked as if he wanted to answer, but the grip of the wind magic around his throat prevented it. She waved her hand once more, and the magic moved, throwing the messenger a long distance away. Slowly, he struggled to his feet, hoarse shrieks of fear erupting from his damaged throat. As Erin watched him run away, the flames around her sputtered and died.

Before he was out of sight, she was walking away.

"..." Gerald walked quickly to catch up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Erin..."

She turned her face away, not wanting him to see her expression. "It's nothing."

"But if you refuse to see him, won't he come after you?"

"I don't care."

He pulled her to a stop. "I thought you said you weren't ready to fight him! What about your revenge?"

Erin shook her head. "I can't..." She sighed, searching for the right words. "I won't see him."

"but..."

"He wants to force an engagement for his convenience. I won't comply with him."

"I..."

"If that means I have to fight him sooner, so be it. I won't be his tool." Her eyes rose to meet his gaze, a slight smile painting her features. "Things have changed."

Gerald' voice cracked on the single word. "Changed?"

"I have something else to fight for. Something I never thought I would have." She reached out and grabbed his hand. "A future." Embarrassed by her own words, she stared down at her feet.

"..." There was only silence in response. Uncomfortable with how long he was taking to respond, she finally looked back up at him.

Gerald free hand was covering his face, his skin bright red between his fingers.

"Warn a guy before you say something like that." He finally muttered.

Laughing, Erin kissed his cheek and then pulled him along towards the cafeteria.

"He won't take your refusal well though." Gerald squeezed her fingers. "Remember, I'll help you no matter what."

"I know." Her happy expression faded, as she thought of her father's likely response. "I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Erin and Gerald arrived just as their friends were sitting down to lunch.

"What took you guys so long?" Frederick held out a tray to Gerald containing a meal set. "If you'd come any later you would have missed the entire lunch break!"

Olivia elbowed him, handing Erin an extra tray as well. "You can't ask a couple 'what took them so long!'" She hissed, "What do you think they were doing?!"

"Wait, what do YOU think we were doing?" Erin raised an eyebrow.

"You know..." Olivia waved her hand vaguely, looking embarrassed, "Engaged couple stuff..." She blushed. " I don't want the details."

Gerald also turned bright red, while Erin laughed. "Nothing quite that exciting."

She explained quickly about the summons from her father and her response.

"Um... isn't that bad?" Frederick looked panicked. "That guy is basically going to tell your father that you telling him to get lost, right?"

"Do you want me to get rid of the messenger before he reaches your father?" A quiet voice asked.

Startled, Erin turned to face the pale young man who had been sitting down eating his lunch throughout the conversation.

"Matthias!" Olivia frowned at his words. "If you say that so seriously people won't know you're joking."

"..." He only studied her silently in reply, his eyes clear and focused. Erin didn't think he was joking.

"It's okay." She answered his question seriously. "Having him return my message will have a better impact than him going missing."

Matthias stared at her, a small amount of sadness in his gaze, before nodding.

"He wasn't serious." Olivia insisted.

Erin didn't say anything further, sitting down to eat her lunch. Gerald grunted discontentedly, dropping his tray on the table and sitting between the two.

"You don't have to protect her." He muttered, leaning forward to take a sip of the soup from his lunch tray.

Matthias didn't reply, but suddenly Gerald let out yelp of surprise. His spoon fell to the table, revealing that the soup inside had frozen solid.

He glared at the other boy. "So petty."

Letting out a satisfied smile, Matthias continued eating his lunch.

"Not that I want to break up this touching moment, but is anyone going to talk about the fact that Erin has snubbed one of the most powerful, bloodthirsty men in the world and he's probably going to come over here and kill us all?" Frederick looked around. "No? Just me? I'm the only one concerned about this?"

Erin shrugged. "Have to die sometime." She winked at Olivia who laughed.

"Psychopath, see if I care." Frederick grumbled, returning his attention to his lunch.

\---

They finished their meal in peace. Leaving behind Matthias, who was in the year below them, the group headed to the practice ground for the practical training.

"Erin, want to be my sparring partner?" Grinning, Gerald grabbed Erin's hand and pulled her forward.

Olivia followed behind, her brow furrowed. "You know, I thought that you would be the type to not bear to fight your girlfriend."

"Really?" Gerald paused at that, thinking it over seriously. After a few moments he shrugged, his smile widening. "Erin being strong is one of the things I love about her. So sparring with her, helping each other grow stronger, is naturally something I should do."

"You are so embarrassing. I can't believe we're friends! Please do the world a favor and spare us the sickly sweet lovey dovey talk." Frederick groaned.

Erin smiled, her eyes not reflecting the expression. "How about you and I spar, Frederick?"

"..."The boy paled. "On second thought, resume the sickly sweet lovey dovey talk. Come on Olivia, I'll spar with you."

"Why?" She followed along, pouting.

"Because you suck at fighting and I like living. Give the couple some space!" With that, he pulled her along to the other side of the field.

Everyone paired up, and after a few quick demonstrations from the instructor, began to fight.

"Ready?" Erin asked, taking a stance.

"Let's do this." Gerald watched her closely, his sudden stillness indicating that he had activated his Insight ability.

Was he was going to try to copy her? Erin grinned, activating her physical enhancement ability, moving faster than the eye could follow.

Gerald put a shield of water all around himself, while backing up to avoid close quarter combat.

It was a good strategy, as he couldn't match her currently enhanced abilities if it came to hand to hand combat.

But Erin was ready for it. She continued to close the distance between them, using wind magic to lift herself off of the ground above Gerald's water magic. A flame formed at her feet, allowing her form to pass easily through the roof of the water barrier to land in front of him.

Gerald was obviously surprised, as she shouldn't have been able to simply pass through his defensive spell, even with flame magic. Trying to keep up he dispersed the now useless water shield and leapt forward, ready to attack even as he caused the earth beneath Erin's feet to rise up and trap her.

"Good try." A voice whispered in his ear. Startled he turned around to see Erin was standing behind him. The Erin he had caught with his earth magic faded away, just an illusion.

"A trap." Gerald muttered, throwing himself down and trying to sweep her legs out from under her. He now regretted cancelling the water shield, thinking she had already gotten through it, but unknowingly making it easier for her to attack him.

Before he could even complete his attack, however, he felt the ground beneath his feet melt away, causing him to lose his balance. He fell to his back, knocking the breath from him.

Erin leaned over, pinning him with a mischievous smile.

"I win."

Gerald shrugged good-naturedly, although he looked slightly depressed. "You've come along way in adjusting to your less restricted magic. I'm pretty sure I'm not your match anymore in a one-on one fight."

Erin helped him to his feet. "Next time, we'll limit me to one or two types of magic."

"Would that be helpful to you though?"

"Don't look so worried. Training under different conditions will definitely be helpful!"

Biting his lip, Gerald nodded quietly. "I just... with all that's going on ... I want to help, but I'm just..." He looked down, pausing. "Not sure that I'm strong enough."

"You're one of the strongest magical students in the world, we just won a competition that says so." Erin pointed out. "Plus, you can't compare yourself to my father, he's more like a monster than an actual human being."

"But..."

She grabbed his hands in her own. "Don't worry so much."

Sighing with frustration when she saw that his expression didn't improve, she turned to watch the other sparring partners together.

"Wow."

To her surprise, across the field, Frederick was on the ground on his stomach, trying to tap out. Sitting on his back, ignoring his cries, calmly studying her nails was Olivia.

"Let me up!"

"Say it."

"I'm not saying that!"

"Say it or I'll sit here forever."

"You'll never last." He hissed, trying to push himself off the ground but finding himself unable to move.

"I absorbed all of your energy through my healing abilities. I feel great. " She reached down and patted his shoulder. "I can do this all day."

"..." He mumbled something under his breath.

Olivia put a hand behind her ear, laughing. "What was that?"

"Olivia is the best. I..." He trailed off.

"Say it."

"I wish I could be like her when I grow up." He groaned and dug his face into the dirt.

"See, was that so hard?" with a mocking chuckle she let him up to his feet.

He jumped up, his eyes flashing. "I'll get my revenge!"

"Looking forward to it!"

Erin couldn't help but laugh at their antics. "If those two make it to graduation without killing each other, I'll be surprised." She looked back at Gerald, but he still looked worried.

"Gerald..."

"I'm sorry." Seeming to snap out of it, he gave her a slightly strained smile. "With everything that happened today, with your father... I just wish I could protect you somehow."

"How about instead we work together to take the bastard down?"

"..." His grin became a little more natural at her suggestion. "Deal. Just one thing..."

"What?"

"I..." Before he could finish, they both paused, hearing a strange sound coursing through the practice field.

"Is that... music?" Confused, Erin and Gerald went to the far side, dodging the sparring pairs who were also halting and looking at the source of the softly played melody.

Following the sound, they came across an unexpected scene.

A young man with golden hair sat on the grass, playing a small harp, singing quietly along. The tune was gentle, and slightly somber, bringing to the mind thoughts of loneliness and pining. A group of students had already gathered around him, their faces openly showing their appreciation. The women especially seemed caught by his entrancing voice and handsome features, drawing closer until he almost couldn't be seen from a distance. He would look around at his audience, gracing individuals with a pleasant smile, causing many to blush and stare even more intently.

"Who is that?" Gerald seemed only mildly curious. "He's not wearing a uniform."

Erin frowned. It was fairly difficult to get access to the academy's grounds; he would have to be someone important to get this far. But if he was that important than why didn't she recognize him?

As she studied him, the man looked up, and Erin was startled to see that his irises were golden, similar to his hair color. He seemed to meet her gaze, his smile widening.

Erin's face went blank, her eyes showing only hostility.

Gerald noticed her tensing up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." She muttered, relieved when he looked away. "There's just something about him I don't like."

"Maybe the fact that he seems to be an uncontrollable flirt and you hate people being overly friendly with you?" Olivia and Frederick had caught up to them, and listening to her friend's analysis, Erin reluctantly nodded.

"That could be it."

"Wait!" Frederick threw up his hands, confused. "If you hate flirty, overly friendly people...than why the heck are you with him?!" He pointed at Gerald, who looked offended.

"I don't flirt."

"You proposed to her before you said hello!"

"That's because I wanted to marry her!"

Frederick laughed. "Like I said... you're exactly the kind of guy she hates."

"Don't give her any ideas!" Gerald put a hand over the other boy's mouth, panicked. "Do you know how hard it was to get engaged to her?!"

Erin couldn't help it; she threw her head back, laughing heartily. "What would you do if I told you I liked quiet, shy type?"

Gerald thought it over seriously before answering. "I would dedicate my life to showing you the benefit of being in love with an overly friendly outgoing guy!"

"Wait," Frederick sighed. "Shouldn't the answer be that you would change?"

"Obviously I can't keep that kind of act up for the rest of our lives!" Gerald looked angry. "I want to be married to her, not just get married to her. So I just have to make her fall in love with me, being who I am."

"Hmm." Erin showed a slight smile, studying him thoughtfully. Gerald immediately looked nervous.

She grabbed his hand. "I don't mind an overly friendly, outgoing person... as long as it's you."

"Good, because I don't think my heart could take going back to square one." He sighed with relief.

"Ugh you two are so... happy." Frederick shuddered, glancing around. "Thank goodness, it's time for the student council meeting. Erin, I know it's hard, but you have to be separated from him for at least an hour. Can you do that?"

Erin sighed. "You know... I think I liked you better when you hated us."

"You're the one who wanted to be my friend."

With a laugh Erin and Frederick headed to the main building. As she walked away, she couldn't shake the sensation of someone's gaze at her back. Pushing aside her instinct to stay and fight, she kept walking until it faded away.

\----

"All right everyone, we have several topics to discuss today, and then the headmaster has told me that he has an announcement." Frederick's manner was surprisingly professional as he started off the student council meeting.

"First of all, let's welcome Erin, who after playing a significant role in our winning the international magic competition, has been recognized for her abilities and given the position of vice president."

He clapped his hands briefly, and after an uncomfortable pause, the other council members followed suit. Uncomfortable, Erin felt a sharp sensation towards the back of her head, as if someone was glaring at her with hatred. Turning around, she saw Wilhemina, whose face was twisted with undisguised loathing as she glared at her. Raising an eyebrow, Erin smiled and winked, causing the other girl to almost stand up, her face pale with rage. Unfortunately, she seemed to get control of her emotions and calmed down, resuming her death glare.

Erin heard Frederick chuckle amusedly, but ignored it and turned to face the rest of the council.

"Happy to be here." Her voice wasn't happy at all.

"Wonderful." Frederick replied dryly, rolling his eyes. "Next week is the mid-term exams, which means we only have two more weeks before the yearly Formal."

Erin sighed, leaning back. The Formal was a ball thrown by the student council to help the students decompress after the mid year exams. It was an event regarded with much excitement and anticipation by all the students.

Well, most of the students.

Despite her years at this academy, Erin had never attended. This was in spite of Olivia's pleas and cries of rage, who always ended up going without her.

"Typically the planning is done by the vice president, but since we've recently had a position change..." He trailed off awkwardly, and everyone turned to look at Wilhemina, the former vice president.

"I have done most of the preparation already!" She was indignant. "And now you're giving MY hard work to this... worthless person!"

"You can continue to run it." Erin answered without emotion.

Frederick was uncomfortable. "Umm... technically it's your job. You can't just not do it."

"Watch me."

Staring at her stubborn expression for a few moments, he shook his head. "So happy you're here, Erin."

"Likewise."

"SEE! SHE'S INCOMPETENT! She can't even handle a simple task like this!" Having gained a little ground, Wilhemina jumped to her feet, trying to take advantage. "Why is someone like her even on the council?! I say she should be voted out!"

"..." Everyone stared at her in shock.

"No. Don't." Her monotonous tone made the words ridiculous. Erin looked at the other girl coldly, causing her to take a nervous step back. "I would be so upset to lose my position on the council... which I was forced to be on."

"Who's leaving the council?" An angry voice called out from the doorway. The council members turned, startled that the frail looking headmaster had snuck up on them without their knowing.

"Professor Wiltheim." Erin nodded at the older gentleman. "It appears that my presence here is unwanted." She stood up, pretending to look regretful. "It's a shame, but I will just have to go..."

"Sit down, Erin." It was a surprisingly stern voice, and Erin found herself sitting without thinking. The headmaster stepped forward, shaking his head slowly.

"I appointed you to this position. Whether you like it or not, you're the vice president." He stopped in front of her, glaring. "Got it?"

Erin wanted to argue, but something in his gaze stopped her. "Sure."

"Good." Giving off a gentle smile, the threatening atmosphere around him disappeared as if it had never existed. "Now on to my announcement."

He sat down, his face serious.

"After the competition, we've received a request from the Merion Magical Academy."

"You mean the idiots who came in last place?"

"Shut up, Frederick." The headmaster didn't miss a beat. "They've requested that the winning team visit the nation of Merion for a tour of the country and the school, as well as participate in training sessions with their students."

"Go to Merion?" Erin thought about it. She knew surprisingly little about the country, which wasn't surprising, considering they had mostly closed off borders, with very few diplomatic channels. "When?"

"In one month." Professor Wiltheim looked at her carefully. "They specifically requested you, Erin, but I felt that to be in poor taste as it was a team competition. When I expressed that, they quickly expanded the invitation to the rest of your teammates."

Erin's expression slowly became grim. They had requested her? Was this a trap?

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes." The headmaster's tone left no room for argument. "Diplomatic relations with Merion are... strained at the best of times. I have been told by the government that under no circumstances am I to refuse this request."

"..." What could she say to that?

"On the bright side, as a show of sincerity, the Merion Academy has sent a representative, who will stay here for the next month to teach you about the nation's history and customs, to aid you on your trip." He turned to the door and called out. "Christopher? You can come in now."

To Erin's surprise, the young man who had been playing music earlier walked in, an easygoing smile on his face.

"Hi everyone!" He sketched a formal bow. "Like he said, I'm Christopher, I'm looking forward to working with you." He met Erin's gaze and winked. "Of course, especially you, Erin."

Erin stood up, unhappy with his familiar tone.

"Do I know you?" Her voice was cold.

"You should." His smile faded slightly, he looked slightly confused. "After all, I'm your fiancé."


	3. Chapter 3

**BAM!**

Erin's back collided violently against the wall, causing a spasm of pain throughout her entire body. She raised her head, glaring at the elderly headmaster who had pinned her there, his face serious.

"Let. Go." It was a whisper, but it reverberated around the room, the walls shaking with the sound.

Professor Wiltheim shook his head slowly, not relaxing the wind magic that was holding her against her will. "No. If I hadn't intervened just then, you would have killed that boy."

He gestured to her right hand, which still clutched a blade made from wind and fire.

From the moment Christopher had uttered the word "fiancé" not a full second had gone past before Erin had leapt forward towards him and been blown back against the wall instead. She struggled against the older man's spell, her hand desperately trying to reach the restricting artifact around her neck. If she broke the string, and regained her full powers, she could quickly free herself and kill the man in front of her.

Kill. Kill. Kill.

It resounded in her head, a never-ending chant. Her vision was tunneled, only seeing the prey in front of her.

He was the one who would have her dance to her father's instructions.

The tool that monster had used to hurt her.

The man who would try to take away Gerald's smile.

She had to kill him.

"Erin calm down."

She didn't hear him. She stopped struggling against the spell holding her to the wall, and decided to destroy the wall instead.

Cracks started forming along the student council meeting room walls, the ceiling crumbling and raining dust down on the occupants and the air in the room expanded, attempting to destroy everything. She was pushing past the limits of her magic, her ears ringing, blood dripping from her nose, but still she continued forward.

"Erin! Stop!" A familiar voice... Frederick? Shouted at her. But she couldn't see him, couldn't stop. Flames formed in the corners of the room, starting a slow advancement towards the center where Christopher stood. Large chunks of the wall behind her fell down, freeing one of her arms. Elated, she reached for her amulet.

"Get him out of here!" The headmaster shouted at Frederick, stepping between Erin and her target.

Erin grinned at the older man, tasting blood in her mouth. Had she bitten her tongue? The flames roared even higher, the desks and papers in the room were nothing but ashes. Her hand grasped the amulet, starting to pull it off

"Sorry." Professor Wiltheim whispered, leaping forward and placing his hand on her head.

She snarled at him, trying to pull away, but despite her struggling against it, everything faded into darkness.

\----

Frederick pushed the newcomer out of the room, utilizing his physical reinforcement as he saw the walls literally crumbling around him. Having gotten out of the building, he came to a stop, panting with exertion.

This isn't good. He panicked, looking around as if hoping to find someone to help. If she removes her restricting artifact, nothing will be able to stop her from killing this guy and causing an international incident. Should I call Gerald over? Or Olivia? Can I get a hold of Aunt Elsinore?

Despite his panicking, the one who should have definitely been afraid, Christopher, was inexplicably calm. He straightened up, brushing off his clothes where Frederick had grabbed him to drag him to safety. Letting out a small sigh, the young man grinned at Frederick.

"What a way to say hello, huh?" He shrugged. "Oh well, it will be a good story to tell our kids one day."

...Nevermind, I'll just let Erin kill him.

Suppressing this dark thought, Frederick slowly raised his hand.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong with your brain?" Frederick glared at him. "What part of that reaction made you think there's a future in that relationship? She just tried to kill you!"

Christopher seemed unperturbed. "Well, this is an arranged marriage. It's not as if she has to like me." He gave a wry grin. "I figured when she didn't come to any of the discussion meetings my family had with her father that she might not be too happy about the arrangement, but to think they didn't even tell her my name?"

"So... you're just ignoring the 'she tried to kill you' part?"

The golden haired boy chuckled. "Women are all the same. She'll whine about it for a little while and then settle down when she realizes that it's in her best interest. Besides, this is a political arrangement, not a love match."

"..."

"I have my own relationships, and if my wife were to be seriously attached to me, she may interfere with that. So it's only to my benefit if my future wife doesn't like me all that much."

"..." Frederick continued staring at him in shock, but Christopher didn't seem to notice, continuing.

"Besides, if she has someone she cares about, she can continue seeing that person as well. We both get the best of both worlds. The political benefits of the marriage, and satisfaction in our private lives."

"I hate to burst your bubble... no scratch that, I'll absolutely enjoy this." Frederick patted him on the back, a vicious grin on his face. "But the 'scenario' you're imagining, would only work if Erin and her friends were reasonable, coldhearted calculating people. But that's not the case."

He laughed. "Not only will Erin singlehandedly rip out your intestines and strangle you with them, her friends will stand by and cheer her on. And help her hide the body."

"What are you...?"

"And even if she decides not to kill you, you have to deal with Gerald her ACTUAL fiancé who if he didn't kill you, would totally destroy you with a smile on his face. And if HE doesn't get the job done, you have to deal with her best friend, who's a psychopath, and her friend's brother, who is also in love with Erin and has level 5 variant magic and will freeze you to death."

"That's..."

"AND..." Frederick interrupted again, stepping closer with a cold smile. "Even if all of them failed, you still wouldn't be safe. Because if they don't kill you, then I can." He ended on a whisper, his face showing that he wasn't joking.

Christopher took a small step back. "You're crazy."

"Perhaps. We all are. But those two are some of the very few genuine people that I know, and if you hurt them, I will lose no sleep after burying you."

He moved away, examining the young man's pale, uncertain face with a look of satisfaction.

"Think about that, Christopher. I would advise you to break off this engagement while you still can."

With that, he turned and walked back towards the student council building.

\----

"Ugh."

Erin groaned as she woke up, clutching her head.

"Feeling better?" A gentle voice asked her, a hand stroking her cheek lightly. Leaning into the touch, Erin smiled and looked up at the familiar face.

"Gerald." It was a whisper.

"Welcome back." He grinned, his eyes still showing how worried he was. "We sure seem to spend a lot of time in the infirmary."

Erin smiled weakly for a moment, then her face grew dark.

"I met him."

He nodded in response. "I heard."

"I'll kill him."

"No." Gerald rubbed her head, his affectionate smile never wavering. "That's not necessary."

"But.."

"What are you more worried about?" He asked her seriously. "Is it that you'll be forced to marry him? Because you won't. Is it that he's working with your father somehow?" He shook his head. "Because we'll defeat your father, so his lackeys don't matter."

Erin hung her head, staring down at her hands.

"But that's not why you tried to kill him, is it?"

"..." She didn't answer. She couldn't answer.

"You tried to kill him to protect me." Gerald was whispering now, but despite her worst fears, he didn't seem angry, repulsed or disappointed. He seemed... amused.

Sighing, Erin looked back up, her face strained. "We haven't known each other that long, you shouldn't understand me so well."

"I love you, so I pay attention."

"You shouldn't." She shook her head. "I would have murdered him just now. I still might. I can't risk it."

Surrounded by her dark thoughts, she was surprised when he reached over and pulled her into his arms. Tensing up for the briefest of moments, her heart relaxed and she leaned into his chest instead of pulling away.

"Don't risk yourself to protect me." His arms tightened. "I'm strong too, remember? We are going to get revenge for your mother's murder, get married, and live happily ever after. So no murdering people without me. Got it?"

She smiled, despite knowing he couldn't see her face from their current position. "Got it."

"Good."

"I just have to ask though..."

"Go for it."

"If he ever hurt me...?"

Gerald didn't hesitate. "I'd cut off his genitals and burn them to ashes. Then make him drink the ashes." He thought for a few moments and added, "Then kill him."

Erin couldn't help but burst into laughter. Gerald joined in, albeit with a resigned tone.

"Never said I wasn't crazy too."

\----

Christopher smiled on the outside while chatting to the group of girls that surrounded him.

"Will you play again sometime? Your music earlier was fantastic!"

"Is it true you're from another country?" One girl smiled and leaned forward, touching his arm. "I'd love to hear about it sometime."

"Where are you staying on campus?"

He laughed in response, ignoring the soft sighs around him. "Too many questions! I would be happy to play for you again. I am from Merion but I'll be here for the next month and would love to talk to more, and I'm currently staying at the headmaster's house, if you ever want to find me."

After staying to answer a few more questions, he moved away, heading back towards the room arranged for him by the headmaster. CRASH!

Sensing danger, he jumped backwards just before he entered the building. Right where he had been standing, a large icicle had fallen, nearly spearing him to the ground. He stared at it silently for a few moments, his eyes narrowing.

"Hmm, let's see. Too warm for ice, no other icicles on the roof above me, just happened to fall when I was walking nearby... yep, someone's trying to kill me!"

With a large grin he looked around, trying to spot the perpetrator. "No need to hide! You can come out and talk to me about it!"

"..." There was no response, but he continued to have the sensation of being watched.

"Fine, be that way!" He waved cheerfully to the empty air. "You're welcome to try again anytime."

Not waiting for a response this time, he entered the house, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he was safe in his room, the pleasant friendly expression melted from his face, leaving only coldness behind.

"Thinking he could kill me with such childish tricks. How foolish." He chuckled to himself.

Pulling out a small silver orb, he rested his hand on the surface, activating its function as a communication artifact.

"Did you find her?" A stern voice of an older man came out from the orb.

"Hello to you too, father." Christopher smiled, the expression not matching the rest of his face.

"Did. You. Find. Her."

He sighed quietly. "Yes."

"Is she the one we are looking for?"

"Yes."

"Bring her to Merion. Immediately."

"Patience, Old Man! I've arranged everything. She'll be coming in a month, okay?"

"..." His father didn't reply, but he could feel the disapproval radiating out even through the artifact.

"I won't fail."

"You can't fail. We need her. The balance of magic, the entire world's existence depends on it."

"I know. I'll see you in a month." With a short, terse answer, Christopher ended the call. He turned the small, silver object in his hand over and over, thinking deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

"Next, we'll discuss Merion's different greetings, and their cultural significance."

It was a tranquil scene of study. Sitting around a table outside near the practical field, Christopher stood at one end, lecturing with a serious expression. The light breeze attempted to push his carefully styled hair out of place in vain, having to settle instead for ruffling the papers he had organized on the table in front of him. As he brought the topic to a natural close, he looked around at the group around him with an eyebrow raised. "Any questions?"

"..." There was no answer. He sighed with frustration, not really having expecting anyone to volunteer.

"Erin?" He called out with a smile, trying to get some sort of response.

"..." Erin sat calmly at the other end of the table, ignoring him. She stared down instead at the paper in front of her, taking meticulous notes. Christopher had been surprised by the change in her attitude since the last he saw her. She hadn't even tried to kill him, simply sitting down silently and appearing to listen. She had ignored all of his attempts at conversation, however.

"What about you... Gary?" Christopher then turned his attention to the young man sitting right next to Erin. He was furiously scribbling in a book, which might be construed as him paying attention to the lecture, but given the pace of his writing and his enthusiasm, Christopher somehow doubted that his notes had anything to do with Merion culture.

"It's Gerald. And I don't speak to puppy murderers." Gerald grumbled, continuing to write in his book.

Christopher was confused. "puppy murderer?"

"Did you find any evidence?" Olivia looked up from her own notes, excited.

"Just because there's no evidence that he's a puppy murderer doesn't mean that he ISN'T."

"Why...?" Christopher shook his head.

"Hey, if you can give yourself a fake title like... 'fiance'" Gerald seemed to choke on the word. "Then I can give you one too. And I choose: Puppy Murderer."

"Makes sense." Frederick agreed with a nasty grin.

"How does that make sense?!"

"Shut up, Puppy Murderer."

Throughout this exchange, Erin remained silent, continuing to take notes.

"What are you writing, if it isn't notes on the lecture?" Christopher couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Seating arrangements." Gerald answered shortly, studying the book before him.

"For what?"

"For my wedding to Erin." He looked up, glaring. "You're not invited."

Throwing up his hands with frustration, Christopher turned to Frederick and Olivia, desperate to get the conversation back on track. "At least you two were taking notes on the lecture. Do you have any questions?"

Frederick smiled. "I'm not taking notes."

"You're not?" Christopher had a bad feeling. "Then what ARE you doing?"

"Drawing a picture." Frederick held up the paper he had been scribbling on. "See, here's you, here's Erin, and here's Erin setting you on fire while you cry." He studied it with satisfaction.

"Who's that?" Olivia pointed at a poorly drawn figure in the background.

"That's me laughing at his misery."

"Nice. Here's mine!" Olivia lifted up her paper. "I drew Erin cutting off Christopher's head!"

Frederick studied it seriously. "Nice detail work on the blood spatter."

"Thanks! I worked really hard on it!" The two high-fived.

Christopher was starting to get a massive headache. "IS anyone paying attention to the lecture?! Matthias..." He started to ask the pale boy sitting to the other side of Erin, only to trail off as he realized that he was asleep, his head leaning, back, snoring loudly.

"Matthias, wake up! You're missing Puppy Murderer's lecture!" Frederick threw a piece of paper at Matthias's head, where it struck him softly between the eyes, bouncing to the table in front of him.

"Hmm." Matthias's eyes fluttered open, focusing on the crumpled up paper in front of him. Reaching out, the paper ball froze into a solid chunk of ice in his hand, which he subsequently tossed back at Frederick. The other boy threw himself to the ground, barely escaping having his head knocked in by the piece of ice.

"Fine, go back to sleep!" Frederick yelled, protecting his head from further assault.

"Hmm." His eyes closing slowly, soon Matthias was snoring again.

Christopher sat down, his head in his hands. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" Looking up with a desperate expression, he moved around the table to stand near Erin, who throughout this exchange had not spoken a word, or even looked up. "Erin. At least you know the meaning of being polite and reasonable."

"..."

"I know you don't want to marry me, but you'll see, this is actually quite advantageous to both of us."

"It's totally going to be burning." Frederick muttered.

"Decapitation. No doubt." Olivia countered.

As money exchanged hands for a bet, Christopher ignored them, reaching out to try to grab Erin's hand that was writing. "I promise, if you just give me a chance... I'll..." His voice faded, his eyes widening in surprise as the quiet and serious-appearing Erin disappeared before him.

"What...?"

"Oh she's not here." Gerald didn't look up from his paper. "She left an illusionary spell behind about 30 minutes ago."

Frederick chuckled. "Probably practicing her fire magic."

"Sharpening her sword." Olivia shook her head.

"Raise the stakes?" They both placed more money on the table.

"Never mind! You know, these lectures were all supposed to be for your own good! If you want to show up in a foreign country, with no idea of what to expect, that's fine by me!" With a frustrated growl, Christopher stomped off in the direction of the administration building.

As soon as he was gone the atmosphere of the group relaxed.

"Wow, that was fun!" Frederick grinned, leaning back in his chair. "We should torment people more often."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Not all of us like to watch other people suffer."

"Not even the guy trying to steal your fiance?"

"He doesn't count. His suffering is for the greater good."

"How so?"

"If he doesn't agree to end the engagement, Erin might destroy the something... like the country."

He nodded. "Good point."

"Where is Erin?" Matthias had finally woken up.

"Trying to contact Aunt Elsinore. She's worried that this trip to Merion might be some sort of set up." Gerald's forehead wrinkled, as he looked around, concerned. "She should be back soon, I hope."

Olivia leaned forward. "More importantly, how do we destroy what's left of Christopher's soul during the next lecture?"

With slightly evil grins on their faces, the group began a serious discussion.

"What is it?" Aunt Elsinore's voice in her head was sharp, distracted.

"Something's happened." Erin leaned back in her chair, still gripping the communication artifact in her hands tightly, looking around her room as if searching for answers. "A representative came about us winning the tournament, they want us to make a diplomatic trip, tour the country, work with other students."

"Sounds foolish." Elsinore snapped. "Trips and such, we've already wasted too much time. We have to start planning how to kill that bastard before he figures out your true power!"

"..." Erin was shocked at her aunt's tone. Before, her aunt had always been focused on revenge, but had a patient, calm attitude. It was always more important that they slowly gather their power rather than strike quickly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just not sleeping well." Elsinore then started muttering, most of it below her breath, Erin couldn't understand it. It almost sounded as if she was talking to someone else in the room with her.

"Is someone there with you?"

It couldn't be, Aunt Elsinore had been imprisoned by the government shortly after she had started attending the academy. They strove to keep her isolated, and was never allowed to have visitors.

So who was she talking to?

"What?! No one!" Her voice seemed almost panicked. "So why did you call me? Is it just to report this field trip?"

"Well... not just that. It turns out that the representative they sent... he's the fiance my father picked out."

"..." There was no answer. Disappointed in her aunt's lack of response, Erin pushed forward.

"I'm worried that the whole trip to Merion might be some sort of trick involving him and my father..."

"MERION?! You didn't say it was to Merion!" Her aunt interrupted. "Turn it down NOW! You can't go."

Erin shook her head. Nothing her aunt said was making sense. "Wait, why? We're not at war with them. I don't even know anyone from there, excluding this fake fiance of mine. "

"Don't ask why. Just stay away from that country, and their representative. Focus on your father." Her voice started to trail off as if she was distracted, and then came back in full force. "We've been planning this for years, Erin. We can't lose sight of our goal when we are so close. We have to kill him. Make him suffer."

"Aunt..."

"That's the only way to be free of this."

"But..."

"The only way your mother's soul will rest."

"What are you...?" Erin kept trying to speak, but her aunt wasn't listening.

"I'll contact you later with more details. We will strike and we will strike soon."

With that, the magic disconnected, and Erin was alone again. Letting out a shuddering breath, she rubbed her head, trying to think things through.

What had happened?

Her aunt had seemed fine when they had parted after the competition. What was going on that was making the older woman so desperate?

"Merion?" Erin whispered to herself. "What's so important about Merion?"

None of it made any sense.

Should she listen, and try to find a way out of the trip? Somehow, Erin didn't think not going would be a simple matter. The headmaster had said it was a big issue diplomatically. What should she do?

Realizing that her thoughts were simply uselessly circling in her head, she stood up, preparing to go find Gerald. As she opened the door to her room to leave, however, she did not move forward. Instead she took a step back, her face pale with shock.

"Hello Erin." The man in the doorway greeted her without a smile.

Calming her expression, Erin nodded back, standing her ground.

"Father."


	5. Chapter 5

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

General Roderick smiled, the expression, although normal appearing, caused nothing but dread for Erin, who could see it was not reflected in his eyes. Every breath he took seemed to steal the oxygen from the room. Erin felt suffocated, desperate to escape but her only path to freedom was through him.

She forced her face to remain calm, carefully hiding all the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her with just the sight of her father.

"I wouldn't want to waste your time." She responded politely, but still rejected his request. His eyes narrowed, and Erin felt herself break out in a cold sweat as the sense of being near death was present.

"You rejected my summons."

"I didn't think we had anything to talk about." Erin was struggling to maintain her composure, but succeeded.

"Good." His smile broadened, and he chuckled, the sound raising the hairs on the back of her neck. "You've grown a backbone."

With that he pushed past her, the slightest brush of his hand on her arm making Erin want to jump out of her skin, and sat on a chair at one side of her room. His posture was relaxed, casual, but nothing could obscure the sharp sense of purpose that hung around him. He was not someone to idly visit.

"Unfortunately you are wrong, however, we have a great deal to discuss." He gestured to the chair across from him. "Sit."

Erin stayed where she was, considering her options.

He had stopped blocking the door, she could run away. She could ignore him and remain standing, able to flee at a moment's notice.

...

She could kill him.

Erin felt all the hatred and rage she felt towards him surge through her, screaming silently in her head to kill the man in front of her. The man who tortured her. The man who threatened her friends and loved ones.

The man who murdered her mother.

She had gained a great deal of power and experience lately, perhaps if she surprised him...

General Roderick stared at her silently as she struggled, before throwing his head back and laughing.

At the sound of genuine amusement, Erin was startled. When had she ever heard him make a sound like that before? As she puzzled over this, however, his next words terrified her to her core:

"Hasty." He stopped laughing, his face disappointed. "You have been many things over the years, child, but hasty is not one of them. You'll never achieve your goal at this rate."

He hadn't moved, but it felt like he was holding a knife to her throat. Erin swallowed uncomfortably, wanting to back up but unable to.

"Goal?" She was proud of how unconcerned her voice sounded.

"What do you know of the origin of magic?" Changing the topic abruptly, he leaned forward, his gaze focused.

"The origin?" Erin shook her head. "Magic has always been here. As far as I know, it didn't originate from anywhere."

The corners of her father's lips tipped up. "Right and wrong. Magic has always been here, but it has not always been in the form we are used to."

Erin sat down, confused.

"Currently, magic is separated into different types, different levels. It makes it easy to determine the strong from the weak. Magic is filtered, allowing easy access and use, and the current world as we know it is kept safe." General Roderick's expression was mocking. "But it was not always that way. Pure magic not restricted by any level or type once existed. A magic with the power to change the world."

Erin's mouth was dry, her palms sweating, she swallowed carefully. "Why are you telling me this?"

"..." He stared at her in silence once again, seemingly contemplating something. "Did you tell your aunt about our upcoming trip?"

"Wha...?" Erin felt the blood drain from her face.

"If you haven't yet, make sure you do." He grinned maliciously. "She won't react well. She doesn't want you finding out the truth."

Nothing in this conversation was making sense. She shook her head and remained silent.

"Well, whether you tell her or not, you will go to Merion." He stood up, causing Erin to quietly sigh with relief as his gaze left her own.

"As your father and as a representative of our military, I will be traveling with your team. Of course, this will include meeting with Christopher and his family while we are in the country. He is your fiancé after all."

Despite the overwhelming fear she felt at his presence, a small flame of anger bloomed. "I'm not marrying him."

Her father frowned. "What did you say?"

At his intense stare, Erin felt enormous pressure and was having trouble breathing, but she still glared at him and responded loudly.

"I am not marrying that man."

"..." There was a moment of silence, followed by laughter.

General Roderick held his sides, shaking his head slowly as his amused appearance slowly faded.

"Engagement is sufficient for my purposes at this time. I have no need for you to actually marry him in the end, but the engagement must continue for now."

"I will not..."

"I have already compromised, child." His eyes were cold. "Do not push me further. Otherwise, you will not be the only one to suffer consequences. What's the name of that boy that follows you around?"

Erin's blood ran cold.

"Don't you dare..."

"Gerald, correct?"

A loud cracking sound resounded from the walls around them, but it was ignored.

"No..."

He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed at her obvious anger. "Perhaps I should pay him a visit next?" Tapping his chin gently, he continue with a cruel smile. "I wonder if he'll remain as devoted to you once I start to tear him apart piece by piece."

"... enough." The tortured words escaped from her lips as a whisper.

The world around them tore apart as Erin snapped, her already tenuous control on her emotions slipping from her grasp. The walls and ceiling exploded outward, flames bursting from every pore of her skin. She could see nothing but flames, feel nothing but rage. She briefly noted the building falling apart around her, incinerating into ashes.

"Foolish." Her father walked forward, a sphere of wind protecting him from her magic, and reached out to grab her, lifting her in the air by the neck.

Feeling her air supply cutting off, she struggled briefly, but it was like striking against a mountain. She couldn't reach her amulet to tear it off, and restricted, she didn't have a chance.

"For all those years I was so disappointed. I thought you were soft, weak, like your mother." He looked at her still burning form. "But look at you now, bursting at the seams with power, although... artificially restricted? Is it that woman's work?" His eyes gleamed with interest. "Just how powerful are you?"

Erin made a dagger out wind and tried to stab him but he simply avoided it by dropping her to the ground.

"I was wrong, which does not happen often."

Erin stood up, preparing to attack, but his next words stopped her in her tracks.

"All this time I thought you took after your mother. But here you are. A killer."

Erin reached out toward him again her face drawn back in a snarl. Roderick stepped backwards, avoiding her grasp.

"Who would have thought that in the end, you would end up being just like me." He smiled and walked out of the room.

"We will talk again."

With that he was gone, leaving Erin kneeling on ground amidst the ashes of what had been her room, her body still as a statue, her eyes staring blankly at nothing.

"Where is she?" Gerald muttered anxiously to himself, searching around the school grounds. After she hadn't returned from leaving to contact her aunt, he had slowly become worried, going to her dorm to check on her.

Instead, he found a crater where her rooms used to be. The walls, the ceiling, her furniture, all of it was gone, burned to ashes which still coated the ground and floated in the air.

She wasn't there.

Seeing signs of a fight but no clues to her location, Gerald began wandering, hoping to run into her. After some fruitless effort, he had an idea, and started making his way deeper into the forest, towards the lake.

Maybe she would go there.

The place he had taken her after her father had first told her he would force her to get married.

The place where they had played with water magic, forgetting about the unforgiving world around them.

The place where they had first kissed.

As he moved closer to his destination, Gerald began to sense a strong illusion barrier, similar to the type that Elsinore had used during their individual training.

"Erin." He whispered her name to himself. She really was here. Filled with purpose, he started moving forward again.

"Where are you going?" A voice called out, stopping him in his tracks.

Gerald turned, a frown on his face. "Christopher."

The other young man smiled, the sunlight reflecting in his eyes making the gold in his irises even more prominent.

"Can I come?"

"No." Gerald sighed. "I'm a little busy right now. Please leave me alone."

"Look, Gary."

"It's Gerald."

"Whatever." He waved a hand dismissively. "You're looking for Erin, right? I need to find her too. She and I haven't spoken yet. She's just avoiding me."

"That's her right to do so." Gerald's voice was cold.

Christopher rolled his eyes. "But we're getting married. The LEAST she can do is talk to me before then."

"Now's not a good time..." Taking a deep breath, Gerald tried to hold in his anger.

"It's not your business to tell me that." His normally carefree face becoming serious, Christopher stepped forward. "I'm the one marrying her. Not you. Get used to it. Now where is that girl hiding? This way?" He started walking towards the barrier. Towards the place that held so much significance in Gerald's heart.

"No."

"What...?" Christopher turned to ask, but had no time to react as Gerald punched him in the face.

The young man stumbled back, clutching his nose, blood pouring between his fingers.

"A man can only take so much." Gerald face was expressionless. "Push too hard, go too far... hurt her... and I'll kill you."

Christopher tried to talk, but Gerald interrupted again. "I have level 5 insight."

Christopher's eyes were wide with shock.

"I know exactly what you are."

"..." He seemed to stunned to speak.

Gerald sighed. "Go to sleep, before I change my mind about taking you out." He snapped his fingers, and his opponent's face grew pale as the blood in his neck slowed its flow and reversed back towards his heart. Christopher's eyes rolled up and he collapsed to ground, unconscious.

Gerald released his magic and without looking back, stepped into the barrier.

It was Hell.

The trees around the lake had been scorched, many crushed into a pulp. The earth had large divets in it, the water raising up in enormous waves and crashing down onto the shore. It was a scene of chairs, of destruction.

And within this crumbling world, Erin fought her demons.

She flashed around the clearing, her form moving faster than the eye could see. A blade of wind in one hand, and a blade of fire in the other, she fought desperately, striking out with everything she had. Gerald could see her fighting style was different than normal. It disregarded all defense, only focusing on attacking, on dealing damage.

She fought like she wanted to die and take the world down with her.

As for opponent... Gerald looked at the familiar figure, and sighed.

It was a spitting image of General Roderick, matching her speed and power hit for hit, never losing his composure for an instant.

It was also an illusion.

"Erin!" He called out, trying to catch her attention.

"..." She ignored him, continuing to fight.

"ERIN!"

"..."

He walked within arm's reach and tried to touch her shoulder.

"ERI..."

Erin spun around, placing both blades against his next with a animal like snarl. She held the pose for a moment, and recognizing him, slumped.

"Gerald?" Her eyes, filled with rage and bloodthirst, slowly drained until all that was left was pain. The swords in her hands dissolved, the burns and welts left on her hands evidence of how tightly she had been grasping them.

He reached forward, pulling her tightly into his arms. "I'm here."

Slowly, shaking, her arms wrapped around him as well.

"..." Gerald wanted to ask, but knew she wasn't ready, so he held her quietly. To his surprise, however, she volunteered the information herself.

"He was here."

Gerald thought it over, surprised. "Your father? Why?"

"I... I'm not sure. He's planning something. It has to do with Merion... and Christopher. But I don't know what." Her voice was hoarse, as if she'd been screaming.

"Should we not go?" Gerald reasonably suggested.

"I don't know, but he seemed to know that Aunt Elsinore didn''t approve of me going there." She shook her head. "I'm missing too much information."

His arms tightened. "We'll figure it out, together."

Erin sighed. "Together."

"Then we can focus on what's TRULY important." Gerald grinned. "Our wedding."

"..." He expected Erin to grin back, but instead she only had a look of pain. "Gerald?"

"Yes?"

"Am I... Could I..." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Am I like my father?"

"A murdering psychopath?" Gerald didn't hesitate. "No, why?"

"... You're sure?"

"Are you insulting my taste in women?" Gerald laughed, gently kissing her forehead. "I don't know what he said to you, but he doesn't matter. You know who you are."

Erin looked up at him, conflicted. "Do I?"

Gerald nodded. "And if you forget, I'll remind you.

"..." She stared silently, until he awkwardly stepped back.

"Something on my face?" He rubbed his chin with an uncomfortable chuckle.

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

He froze into place, shocked. After a few too long moments, Erin shook his shoulder with a confused expression. He shook himself, seeming to gather his thoughts.

"Sorry, I thought I might have died or was still asleep or something."

Erin chuckled, shaking her head. "Idiot."

He reached over, pulling her tight and kissing her deeply.

"Love you too."

Now it was her turn to be shocked. He laughed loudly pulling her hand and leading her in the direction of the school.

"Come on, we have revenge to plan, an international trip to organize, an evil plot to foil, a wedding to arrange..."

"Don't forget exams." Erin interjected.

Gerald groaned. "Don't remind me."


	6. Chapter 6

_It wasn't a fight. It was a one sided beatdown._

_Small hands struck his chest, pushing him to the floor. The boy was young, but he was smaller, and his five-year-old frame couldn't hold up against the larger boy's strength. He curled up in a ball, protecting his head and his stomach as the other child kicked him over and over. A group of children surrounded the fighting pair, but no one stepped forward to help him._

_"Monster!" One girl shouted with a cruel grin._

_"Leech!"_

_"They should have drowned you when you were born!"_

_He tried to hold on, but the boy lands a kick to his head, causing his ears to ring. Blood ran from a cut in his forehead to his eyes, dying his vision red._

_Enough._

_He reaches out, grabbing the ankle of his assailant. The boy, startled, tried to pull it back but it was already to late._

_His hand was on him._

_The larger boy crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The remainder of the children stepped back, startled as he ignored his injuries and stood up, smiling, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth._

_"You were right."_

_The other children were screaming, running away in the face of his power._

_"I am a monster."_

_He was all-alone. Sitting at the edge of the temple steps, he put his face in his hands, and sobbed bitterly._

_"What's wrong?" A young woman, sixteen or seventeen years old, sat next to him, a soft comforting hand on his back._

_He briefly explained what happened, hesitating to tell her the extent to which he hurt the other children. When he had finished he looked up into her eyes, his face sad._

_"Maybe I shouldn't have been born. They say I'm a monster, and I think they're right." He rubbed his tears away with the back of his hand, but his eyes immediately filled up again._

_The woman didn't flinch._

_"You are what you decide to be. If you decide to be a monster, then that's all you'll ever be. But you don't have to be." She gave him a quick hug. "You could be a hero if you wanted."_

_He pouted. "Easy for you to say, you were chosen to help my father with the Renewal. He likes you."_

_"That may be so, but he loves you, so I don't think you have to worry." She chuckled quietly as he rolled his eyes._

_Looking out at the ground, where his blood and tears had soaked into the ground he sighed. "I hate my power. I wish I could be like you."_

_"Everyone has a purpose. You don't need mine, you already have your own." The young woman shook her head. "Keep searching for it. And until then, if they come to bother you, try to make you cry, show them a smile instead, even if it's a fake one." Placing a finger under his small chin she smiled brightly. "Just like this. Let me see it."_

_He smiled, and if it was a little strained, neither of them mentioned it._

_"Good job Christopher, I knew you could do it! Now why don't you come inside, I made some cake, my sister's coming today!"_

_Christopher jumped up to his feet, excited. "Elsinore is coming?! That's great!" He ran towards the temple, before pausing, a genuine smile lighting up his face. "Thanks, Sophia."_

Christopher woke up in a dark room, his face wet from tears.

Taking a moment to stabilize his breathing, he hid his face with his arm, giving out a quiet groan.

"What a worthless dream."

He knew why those memories were suddenly bothering him again. The encounter with that boy in the woods. The one who was in love with Erin. It had been a miscalculation on Christopher's part not to find out that there was someone who had catastrophic level Insight before coming in to contact with him.

Standing up, he looked in a mirror. He smiled lightly, the false expression naturally appearing on his face.

Years of lying, pretending. Of being used by others.

He wondered if this was what Sophia had envisioned when she told him to find his purpose.

Of course what did she know. For all her beautiful words she never even got to complete the Renewal. She ended up married to a general and murdered in a foreign country instead.

Now the only hope in the world rested on him bringing her daughter home.

The Christopher in the mirror looked frowned. For all that Erin looked like her mother, she was nothing like her. The easygoing temperament, the friendly atmosphere... none of it had been passed on to her daughter. She was cold, her eyes seeming to study him as if deciding whether or not to kill him. It made him uncomfortable. She didn't remind him of Sophia, she was a lot more like her father.

But she was the only one who could save everyone.

If only it could have been him...

CRASH!

His fist smashed into the mirror, breaking the smiling image in front of him.

He was not anyone's savior. He was a tool. A monster.

That was his purpose.

He would bring Erin back to Merion. Or he would die trying.

"Turn your papers over, students. The exam is over."

A mixed chorus of cheers and groans met the teacher's statement. Erin had already turned her paper over a while ago, and had been waiting quietly for the test time to be over. She gave a small grin as she stretched in her chair. Nothing in the exam had come as a surprise, and she felt that her position as top student in the theoretical portion wouldn't be threatened in the near future.

A loud, pained groan broke Erin out of her thoughts. She looked over with an amused expression.

"Still alive, Gerald?"

The young man in question had his face down on the desk. "Barely."

She patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you did fine."

Gerald's head snapped up, his face lighting up with enthusiasm. "Just remember your promise!"

Erin winced. "Yes."

Her unenthusiastic reply seemed to worry him. "You said if I passed, you would go to the yearly Formal with me!"

"Yes. IF you passed."

Getting a more positive answer, Gerald pumped his fist and cheered. "Super romantic date time! Awesome!" He and Olivia high fived.

"You don't have to be that excited."

He shrugged. "Yes I do."

Sighing, Erin looked over at Olivia. "And why are YOU so enthusiastic about this?"

"First of all, as a supportive best friend, I cheer on all your positive life experiences." She grinned, "Besides, more importantly, if you go, I get to pick out your dress."

"Who decided that?"

Her face had a rare look of stubbornness. "You never had a choice."

Looking out the window, Erin buried her face in her hands and sighed.

At least she would only have to go if Gerald passed the exam.

"I passed the exam!"

Several days later, Erin was met with an ecstatic Gerald and Olivia. Faced with their overwhelming enthusiasm, she could only nod her head, and leave them to their planning

As the night of the ball came closer, the group prepared for their trip to Merion. The "classes" with Christopher continued, with very little success. Despite his best efforts, the only person who ever appeared to pay attention was Gerald. Frederick and Olivia continued with their artwork, making a full-fledged comic series of Erin murdering Christopher in various painful and increasingly gruesome ways. Matthias slept through each class, attacking instantly with ice magic any time someone was foolish enough to wake him up.

As for Erin...

It was difficult for anyone but her to know whether she was there or an illusion. Both ignored everyone, quietly reading during the lecture, and left without a word. The group as a whole had actually assumed she never attended these classes, but on the week before the Formal, Gerald showed up with a drawing to add to the comic.

"See this is me and Erin getting married, and here are all our babies!" Gerald grinned proudly, handing the paper to Frederick who studied it closely before smirking.

"Why do the kids look like Matthias?"

"WHAT? No they don't!" Gerald tried to grab the paper back, but it was held out his reach by a laughing Frederick."

"They're pale with white hair..."

"It was drawn with black and white!"

"I think Erin's cheating on you."

"NOOO!"

WHOOSH.

The paper in Frederick's hand burst into flames. Startled, the group turned towards Erin, who they had thought to be an illusion.

"That's enough." Her voice was quiet, but no one dared to contradict her.

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"Guys!" Christopher broke in with a loud sigh. "You realize I was still in the middle of a lecture, right?"

Frederick turned to him with a confused expression. "Sorry, who were you again?"

Christopher then tried to talk to Erin, but she had already switched out with an illusion and escaped.

The day before the ball, Erin was walking to the forest to practice, mentally exhausted from all the last-minute fitting that Olivia had put her through. The girl was normally laid back and cheerful, but once it involved something she was passionate about, she was an absolute tyrant. Erin stretched, wincing as her stiff muscles protested the movement.

"ERIN! I was looking for you!" A young man with golden hair and eyes walked up, a friendly, casual grin on his face. Seeing Christopher approach. Erin ignored him, continuing on her way towards the forest.

"You can't ignore me forever." He trotted after her, slightly out of breath following the pace that she had set.

"..." Erin looked ahead, refusing to answer.

"Fine." Christopher huffed with annoyance. "You listen, I'll talk. I know you don't agree with this engagement, but this goes much deeper than just you or me. It's fine if you want to keep your own personal life." He shrugged. "Love is a fantasy anyways. People use each other, and when they aren't useful anymore they are cast aside. I don't know what you and that boy think you have, but once you no longer need each other it will fade soon enough."

"..."

"So don't ruin engagement that has far-reaching political consequences just for a simple infatuation."

"..."

Christopher threw up his hands. "Why are you so difficult?! Look, this may be difficult to believe, but the fate of everyone, the world, depends on this."

Erin finally stopped, and turned to Christopher with a cold smile.

"'Fate of the world?'" She snorted derisively. "A convenient phrase that sounds great, but at the end of the day is used by people like you to get what you want."

"I don't expect you to understand..."

"I understand enough."

"FINE!" He turned away. "We leave in a week. In Merion, people will be choosing sides. I suggest you choose the right one."

Erin watched him walk away, the restriction amulet in her fist digging deeply into her skin.

It was the night of the ball.

Erin stared at the mirror, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you sure...?" She trailed off at Olivia's indignant expression.

"AM I SURE?!" She gestured at the reflection in the mirror, which showed a floor length dark red dress. "LOOK AT YOU! You look amazing! The cut is perfect, if I do say so myself." She chuckled. "Gerald is going to freak out."

"You look pretty good yourself." Erin had to smile at the other girl's enthusiasm.

Olivia held out her arms, twirling in a circle. "Do you like it?!" Her dress was wildly different from Erin's, a light blue ball gown covered in lace.

"It's perfect for you."

"I know."

The girls hugged each other briefly, and then parted as Erin glanced down at the amulet around her neck.

"Gerald is here."

"Only Gerald would hand his fiancé a tracker that would let them find him at any time." Olivia grabbed Erin's arm, dragging her towards the door. "Let's go!"

Erin dragged her feet a little, but allowed herself to be pulled out of the room.

It was time to go to a ball. 


	7. Chapter 7

Gerald held his breath as Olivia and Erin walked out to meet him.

Wow.

He had always thought Erin was beautiful, her dark hair and eyes shining with an energy, a strength he could never truly understand. Her every move was graceful, a product of years of practicing fighting. She possessed refined coordination, a fine-tuned control of her body that was beyond most others. He stared at her sometimes during class, hoping to see a hint of a smile that lit up the room, causing his heart to race. What's more, with his Insight ability he could feel her magical strength like a warm light surrounding her.

Just the day to day of being around her still drove him to distraction.

But now...

She was a little uncomfortable, he could tell despite her controlled expression. The slightest furrowing of her forehead, her hands clutching the skirt of her dark red gown just a little too tightly gave it away. But his breath caught in his chest at the sight of her, and he found he couldn't let it out.

She was always beautiful to him, but right now...she shined like the sun.

Erin glared at his silence.

"What?"

He smiled at her harsh tone. "You look amazing."

She relaxed a tiny amount. "Really? I feel ridiculous."

"If that's the case you can wear whatever you want." Gerald shrugged, "I'll go to this dance with you wearing our sparring clothes if you like."

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean that?"

"I do." He grinned, grabbing one of her hands in his own. "Not that you don't look so beautiful that I my brain has stopped functioning fully, but this is our romantic date. I want you to be comfortable and happy."

A bright smile formed across her face. "Thanks."

"No problem. You want to change before we go?"

"I would, but unfortunately, that's not an option."

Gerald frowned. "Why not?"

He felt a tap on his shoulder, his face turning pale as he met Olivia's angry expression.

"Do you have any idea how hard I worked on that dress?" She whispered. Gerald felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"You love the dress, right Erin?"

Erin nodded fervently. "Yes! I love it so much! I'm just not used to looking to great, but of course I would never change out of it."

"..." Olivia stared at them both, Gerald broke out in a cold sweat.

"Okay."

The pair sighed with relief.

Arriving at the ball with the group, Gerald was impressed.

"Wow, they really go all out on these events, huh?"

The room was extravagantly decorated, with elegant magical lights suspended in the air. Musicians hidden behind an illusion spell played soft music in the background, a few couples danced in the center of the room. Tables of every type of imaginable food stood off to the side. Everywhere they looked people were talking, laughing, dancing, all dressed in their finest.

"Yeah, Wilhemina went all out and above budget." Frederick grumbled, tugging at the collar of his formal suit.

Olivia poked him in the side. "You're just mad that the council voted down your idea for the formal."

"It would have been so much fun!"

"Survival-style group battle with food as the grand prize?" Erin raised an eyebrow.

"At least it wouldn't be boring."

"...true."

They moved forward, Olivia, Frederick and Matthias quickly heading for the tables with food on it. Erin started to follow them, but halted as Gerald stood in front of her and formally bowed.

"Please marry me."

Erin laughed. "We're already engaged."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He grinned. "Force of habit. May I have this dance?"

She placed her hand in his, unable to hold back a happy smile. "I'd love to."

Frederick watched with Matthias and Olivia as their friends danced in the center of the room. He felt a small sense of relief as Erin and Gerald moved, seeing only each other. They were smiling brightly, a sight that was fairly rare with everything that had happened recently.

"Those two are so romantic! I hope this night goes well for them. " Olivia sighed.

Shaking his head, Frederick turned to the table and grabbed a glass of punch. "Great, you jinxed it. Now something terrible is going to happen for sure."

"Pessimist."

"I prefer 'negatively oriented realist'."

"You are so..." Olivia's words were interrupted by Matthias, who after being silent the entire evening finally spoke up.

"Who are the two standing beside that girl who hates Erin?"

Olivia paused, turning her head to look in the direction he pointed. "Who, Wilhemina? She's just a bully. I don't recognize those two boys though."

Frederick looked as well, concerned. Matthias didn't typically speak without reason. Two young men, well dressed, wealthy appearing, stood to either side of the blond girl. They were chatting idly, bored frowns on their faces. Frederick shook his head, he didn't recognize them either. "Is there something wrong with them?"

"They're watching Erin too closely."

He didn't hesitate. "Let's move closer than."

The group walked slowly around the room, coming close enough to hear the loud conversation between Wilhemina and her two guests.

"...honored to have two young nobleman from the House of Klien to join us for the yearly formal! I'm just so sorry about the type of trash they let into the party." She sighed, pointedly looking over at the area where Erin and Gerald were dancing. "They just let anyone in these days."

One of the boys stared at Erin, his eyes narrowing.

"Isn't that General Roderick's daughter?"

The other boy scoffed. "Heard she was a useless cast off."

"One of the worst in our school." Wilhemina confirmed with a smirk.

The first paused at that. "That wasn't what I heard. I thought she was part of the winning team at the international competition. She took first place in the individual fighting category. Can't be that weak."

"Well, umm..." Wilhemina looked uncomfortable. "By 'worst' I don't mean strength. Of course she can fight, like the brutish low-brow person she is. We call her that because she's cheating on her fiancé."

That got their attention. "Really now?"

"Yeah!" Wilhemina pointed to the corner of the room, where Christopher stood, surrounded by a group of people. "Her fiancé is an ambassador from Merion, but she ignores that and flaunts her relationship with another boy publically."

"Wow, how unexpected." The way the two boys were looking at Erin changed, making Frederick's skin crawl. He and Olivia exchanged concerned glances, moving closer.

"Who knew the daughter of the great general would be so easy?"

"Maybe we should try our luck next?" The boy shrugged. "She's not terrible looking."

"She's not worth your time!" Wilhemina looked slightly regretful now that they were moving towards the dancing couple. They shook off her attempts to restrain them, and walked onto the dance floor.

Olivia grabbed Fredericks' arm. "You have to stop them! They'll get into a fight with Erin!"

Frederick shot her a look. "It's probably a little late for that. They were talking so loudly about her the whole room could hear their insults." He glared at the offending party. "You shouldn't be so worried. If they are dumb enough to provoke her, Erin will wipe the floor with them."

"Of course she will. I don't care about that! But if she fights, she'll get their gross blood on her new dress! " Olivia cried out.

"Oh. THAT is definitely possible." Frederick then looked around, confused. "Where's Matthias?"

Gerald shook his head slowly as the dance with Erin came to an end.

"Want me to take care of them?"

They had heard the group talking, heard the insults the pair had spat out towards her. Gerald felt a rage building up in his chest. A desire to tear them to pieces.

Erin chuckled. "No need. If they come bother us, I can take care of them."

"I don't doubt that." His hand squeezed hers tightly. "But I am really angry right now and have a desire to be helpful. If they bother us, I'd like to be the one to stomp their heads in."

Studying him closely, Erin finally nodded in agreement "Fine. Just don't kill them."

Gerald's smile turned vicious. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Hey buddy." A hand dropped onto his shoulder. "Can we have a turn with her?"

Gerald turned slowly to look at the young nobleman who was eyeing Erin up and down suggestively. Erin rolled her eyes, mouthing the words. "Don't kill them" as she stepped back. Gerald smiled pleasantly at the two intruders, the expression odd as his eyes were cold and angry.

"I would advice you to turn around and walk away."

The one who had spoken before widened his eyes at these words, shocked.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Doesn't matter."

"DOESN'T MATTER?" He scoffed. "I am Lieutenant Greillan, second son to the Noble House of Klein. I was trained by General Roderick himself. I kill weaklings like you every morning."

He studied Gerald's expression, seeming confused when he didn't react. Finally, after a long silence, Gerald spoke quietly.

"General Roderick trained you?"

Greillan smiled, "Yeah, so only a fool would challenge me."

BAM!

Gerald's fist struck the young man's face, knocking him back a few steps.

"Good." Gerald loosened his collar, looking pleased. "That should make this fight a little more entertaining."

The nobleman clutched his face, "YOU STRUCK ME."

"Yes."

"YOU DARE?"

"Obviously."

"GUARDS!" He called out in a loud voice. "ARREST HIM!"

"..." There was a long pause as no one stood out. From the corner of his eye he saw Matthias tying up an unconscious personal guard wearing the colors of the House of Klein. Seeing Gerald looking his way, he gave him a thumbs up without changing his expression. Gerald returned the gesture, stepping away from his opponent.

"Let's fight."

Greillan frowned. "Why would we fight over a trash woman like her."

Gerald heard a ringing in his ears. He didn't remember striking the man again, but saw him reel back, clutching his face, his lip cut and bleeding.

"The only trash here is you." His smile widened, as the other man paled with anger.

"Fine." He spat out. "Don't regret it. This is the power of the nobility." He took a stance, a burning flame forming around his hand.

Gerald let out a quiet sigh, ignoring his surroundings, focusing his power, his insight only on his opponent. Everything came into focus.

Level 3 fire. Level 2 water.Level 3 earth.

Information about his opponent's powers flooded his mind. As he continued to hold his magic on his, more than just the basics, crossed over.

/Activation time 4.3 seconds. Frequently uses fire. Weak at water magic.

He was activating a spell that would send a single ball of fire at him. Gerald's ability judged the exact amount of power being used in the spell, and nullified it with a water spell of the exact same level.

HISS.

Steam rose up from the surprised nobleman's hand as his fire spell fizzled out. Confused, he tried the same spell again.

Gerald waved a hand casually.

It was nullified.

"What are you...?!" Greillan bit his lip, and leapt closer, causing the floor underneath Gerald's feet to shift with earth magic.

"Weak." Gerald stilled the movement with a thought, the ground below his opponent's feet reaching up and snagging his legs, stopping him mid-air.

Desperate, Greillan shot out water and fire magic and random, over and over until he had to stop from exhaustion. He panted heavily, staring in disbelief at the calm Gerald who hadn't taken a single step forward.

Fire magic had been nullified with similarly powered water magic. Water magic had been overpowered with the exact same spell shot back. Gerald could use the exact same amount of magic as the nobleman, but his control was finer, his spells more effective. Each use of magic blew up in the Greillan's face, until he couldn't move from exhaustion and pain.

"..." Greillan gritted his teeth, ready to surrender despite his pride.

But Gerald didn't give him the chance.

"My turn."

With a slight smile, he moved forward, walking slowly, knowing his opponent couldn't run away. He patted the man's cheek, and then reared back, punching him in the face.

BAM!

"That's for spreading rumors about my fiancé."

The man's head snapped back, but Gerald's earth magic kept him from falling.

BAM!

"That's for calling her trash."

Greillan tried to hold up his hands to surrender, but Gerald ignored it.

BAM!

"And that's for interrupting the date I've looked forward to."

The room was silent.

He hadn't shouted. Hadn't lost his temper. But everyone stepped further back with fear anyways.

With a wave of his hand, he cancelled his earth magic, letting the unconscious nobleman fall to the ground. He then turned to the other nobleman at his side.

"Would you like to be next?"

"..." The man's face was pale. Gerald smiled gently, his eyes still cold.

"That reminds me, I haven't introduced myself." He bowed mockingly.

"Prince Geraldo de Riciancia of the Ellurine Alliance."

The other nobleman's eyes were wide with fear as he glanced between Gerald and his unconscious friend on the floor.

"Did you have anything to say about my fiancé, Erin?" Gerald probed.

"AHH!" The man screamed, turned around and ran away.

Gerald turned towards Erin and bowed before her again. "I'm sorry for the interruption."

Erin shook her head, a helpless smile on her face. "Couldn't be helped."

"May I have the next dance?"

"Sure."

They started dancing, the music from the hidden musicians resuming once more.

"Are you okay?" Erin asked, a hand brushing his face. Gerald closed his eyes, trying to swallow down the rage the had built up within him.

"I will be."

"They aren't worth it."

"No. But you are."

The couple danced on, enjoying the night as if they had never been interrupted.

"Interesting."

Christopher stood in the shadows, having escaped his crowd of admirers, and watched as the two brash, slightly intoxicated young noblemen approached the dancing couple. He leaned against a pillar, studying closely as the troublemaker was beaten into the ground. Throughout the fight his face remained expressionless, although the slightest hint of a grimace of sympathy appeared at the moment when the man's face was struck with a fist. He remembered all too well how much pain that fist could inflict.

With one assailant down, the second ran away from the couple, who ignored his fleeing.

Well this won't do.

With a quiet sigh, Christopher reached out and gently grasped the man's neck as he ran by. At the moment his fingers made contact, the man dropped to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Christopher rolled him onto his back, smiling at the startled young nobleman.

"You and your brother made some poor choices tonight."

The man whimpered with fear, and seemed to reach out as if trying to attack. Christopher simply watched, waiting until the horror completely dawned on the young man's face. Raising a finger, a ball of revolving wind magic appeared, and then flattened itself into a blade.

"Perhaps you were trying to do this?" He chuckled, holding the magic blade right at the man's neck.

"Forget what happened tonight." Christopher whispered. "I'll send your brother home safely, but if anyone asks, you two got drunk and fought at a bar. No one mentions this school, or that woman to anyone."

"..." The young nobleman seemed too terrified to answer.

"You have meddled in things far beyond your limited understanding." Christopher canceled the wind magic, suppressing the urge to shudder at the crawling sensation of the power draining from hands.

"I need her to save the world, so if you get in my way, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." His face was serious, leaving no doubt that he was telling the truth. "Understood?"

After a long hesitation, the young man nodded his head slowly.

"Then go." Christopher sent him out, watching as his limping form exited the building. He then shrugged, speaking the shadows nearby.

"Having fun watching?"

"..." There was no answer.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Christopher shook his head. "Can we at least call a truce during the trip to Merion? As much as I enjoy the thrill of evading constant assassination attempts, I deserve a break every once and a while."

"..."

Frustrated, Christopher tried a new tactic. "What if I promise not to hurt her?"

"What do you want?" Matthias stepped out of the shadows, his face carefully blank.

"To save the world." Christopher tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Matthias frowned. "Saving the world doesn't mean she won't get hurt."

"If I don't succeed everyone gets hurt."

"If you sacrifice her to do it, then everyone should."

"..." Christopher was shocked. "So you're a psychopath, huh?" He sighed. "Should have guessed, since you've been trying to kill me for just being engaged to her."

"That's not why. Or I would have killed Gerald too."

His brows knitted. "Then why?"

"Because when you look at her you see a tool, not a person."

Christopher was impressed at the young man's clear perception."Wow you much watch her a lot. Does Erin know you're a paranoid stalker?"

Matthias shrugged. "Yes."

"Well you're coming along to Merion anyways. If I hurt her, you can kill me." Christopher suggested this nonchalantly, as if his death meant little to him.

"No. If you even think of trying to hurt her, I'll kill you." Matthias stepped closer, his voice pitched at a whisper. "If you hurt her...I won't just kill you. I'll kill everyone, and everything you care about."

"You nutjob..."

"Even if that's this world you so desperately want to save."

With that, he was gone.

Christopher stared after him, his fists clenched tightly.

What have I gotten myself into?

There was less than a week left before they would leave for Merion.

I cannot fail.

He thought of Matthias' words, and shuddered.

Even if they all have to die.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're running out of time."

Elsinore whispered to herself, crossing her arms across her chest as she shivered with cold. Her fingers dug into her arms, the skin breaking along the tips of her nails. Rivulets of blood ran down, soaking the sleeve of her prison uniform, the pain of the injury dulled by her inner panic. Pacing back and forth around her cell, she stepped in the fluid dripping off her clothes, tracking red footprints on the well-worn floor.

The illusion of Sophia sat on her bed, watching her with a bored expression. "Pretty sure we have nothing but time, living contained in a cell like this."

"SHUT UP!" Elsinore glared at her sister's image. "You heard her! Erin is going to MERION!" She threw up her hands. "Merion! Why would she do this to me? I swore never to return there!"

"Is that what happened?" Sophia tapped a finger to her cheek, "Why do I seem to remember that you were banished?" She grinned, jumping to her feet and walking towards her. Her ghostly image tracked over the pooled blood without disturbing it. "But sure, you can pretend it was your choice to not return. Definitely not your punishment for betraying the country... and selling me to the Devil."

Elsinore clutched her head, trying to ignore the voice of her dead sister, knowing it was her own illusion magic, her own delusion. "Roderick is planning something... why else would he bring her there of all places? No! We have to kill him before its too late!"

"Is that what you told my daughter?"

"She's betrayed me." Elsinore paced faster, her eyes wildly looking around the room. "She's lost focus. So many years. So many sacrifices. And now she's forgotten everything and abandoned me?!"

"You mean she's finally looked to a future beyond killing her father? Wanting to survive, get married, have a life that's about more than just one horrible man?"

"IT'S ABOUT AVENGING HER MOTHER'S MURDER!" Elsinore screamed at the figment of her imagination. "AVENGING YOUR DEATH! THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"

"Elsinore..."

"SHUT UP!" She waved a blood stained hand, unsure if the dripping fluid was real or not, her gaze focusing inwards. "I haven't lost sight of the goal. If she won't kill him."

"Sister..."

"Then I will. "

There was a moment of tense silence, broken finally by the screams of the guards outside.

"Fire!"

"The whole building's burning!"

"Here, this way!"

The door to her cell opened, several armed men ran in, their eyes wide, staring at nothing. Elsinore smiled, spreading her hands widely.

"Why thank you, gentlemen. You've served your purpose beautifully."

The men looked at each other with confused expressions, that slowly changed into ones of horror as their minds fell prey to her magic.

"The witch escaped! Don't think you can run away!" Facing off, they drew their weapons, each striking the other accurately, and slumping to the ground. Even as they died, their faces were confused, unsure of what was real and what was not.

"Illusion is so close to reality, isn't it." Elsinore chuckled, stepping over their quickly cooling bodies and walking out the door. "You really shouldn't be fooled by such simple lies."

"You're one to talk!" The image of her dead sister snorted with laughter, but she ignored her.

"Let's go."

She walked down the hallway, her pace casual, unhurried as if she were walking in her own home on her way to tea rather than a bloody hellhole.

Along the way she was attacked several times. They never got near her, striking uselessly in the air as they were caught in her magic again and again. One man brushed passed her, and slumped with shock as she restricted his magic. He had time to scream in fear before dying under the confused attacks from his fellow guards.

The building was burning around her, the heat singing her hair as she passed by.

Elsinore passed by the bodies, the carnage, the destruction of her captors, and she quietly began to laugh.

"Sister..." The illusion of Sophia tried to reach out, but Elsinore could no longer hear her as her laughter grew louder and louder.

She walked out of the door, turning briefly to enjoy the sight of the government building that had been her prison going up in flames.

The fire burned brightly against the quickly darkening sky, the smoke filling the area. Elsinore watched it with fascination, unsure if it were truly burning or not. The guards had fired multiple blasts of flames, it was possible that one of them had begun it accidentally, destroying her former prison. But it could still be her illusion magic, Elsinore simply wasn't sure.

Not that it mattered either way.

Beyond the crackle of the flames there were no other sounds, everyone else beside Elsinore was dead. She leaned her head back, taking a deep breath to calm herself as her laughter died out.

"Roderick... I'm coming for you."

Finally he would pay for his sins.

Only then would she truly be free.

_____________________

Olivia and Frederick sat in the front car of the magical transport, each enjoying the trip in their own way.

Olivia was looking out the glass window, watching the scenery as the large metal locomotive moved forward, skimming across the sand as if it were as slick as ice. Resting her chin on one palm, she was a picture of calm. However, every once and a while she would shoot an annoyed glance further into the metal car where a banging noise could be heard.

"Frederick I swear, if you break this transport and we have to _walk_ to Merion, I will destroy you."

**CLANG!**

An even louder noise filled the small space, as if to mock her threatening words, and a grease-stained Frederick poked his head up from a small compartment in the floor where he had been happily working.

"Really, _you_ will destroy me?" he grinned. "You and what army?"

Olivia studied her nails, ignoring his sarcasm. "It's strange...I seem to remember during our last sparring session one of us being defeated... badly." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Like, so badly it was humiliating."

"Ugh, please don't..."

"I wonder who that was again?" Her grin was vicious.

Frederick glared. "Fine. Point taken. But keep in mind, I'm not breaking anything!"

"Really? That banging noise I heard was you just passively observing?"

"No, but all I'm doing is trying to get a closer look at this mechanism." His eyes brightened. "It's incredible to see a magical artifact like this, something so huge but it moves so smoothly!"

With one hand gesturing further down into the space below the floor, he continued to excitedly explain. "A level 5 earth artifact like this is the stuff dreams are made of. It actually combines several different magics involving the connection between the vehicle and the ground as well as speed adjustment, terrain variability..."

"STOP!" Olivia gave up. "It's so boring. Please don't make me listen to another hour long lecture on the wonders of artifacts!"

"This isn't just an artifact!" He argued back. "This is a work of art!"

"Still boring."

"How about we compromise? You listen to me gush about how awesome this artifact is, and in return, I'll let you talk as long as you want about a topic you want."

"Fashion."

He winced at her immediate answer. "Really?"

"It's that or we talk about the many horrifying and disgusting ways the human body can break down and how to fix them with healing magic."

"..." Frederick sat their silently with a pained expression.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" He gave a long sigh. "Fine. Fashion it is."

Olivia rubbed her hands together. "This will be fun!"

"Okay, but first I get to talk about this artifact."

"Deal." She stuck out her hand, which Frederick grasped and shook briefly.

"So, the first thing I love about the mechanism of this particular artifact..."

"Hey you guys!" Christopher interrupted Frederick's impassioned words as he walked into the car with a pleasant smile. "Enjoying the trip so far?"

Frederick and Olivia didn't turn to face him. Frederick looked back down at the hatch with a frown, while Olivia pulled out a filing board and began touching up her nails. Neither bothered to respond.

"It looks like you were studying the engine?" Christopher noticed the open hatch in the floor, his cheerful expression fading a little. "That could be very dangerous, I really wouldn't advise that."

"Don't tell me what to do." Frederick snorted with laughter. "I know what I'm doing. If I want your opinion on something that you actually know something about, I'll ask for it." Rubbing his head with one hand, a trail of grease was left on his forehead.

Olivia pulled out a handkerchief, cleaning him off. "That's bold of you, assuming he knows something about any topic."

"Don't be silly!" Frederick flinched at her scrubbing, but rolled his eyes and finished letting her clean off his face. "He knows a lot about a ton of different subjects!"

"Like what?"

"How about flirting with everything that moves like a dog in heat?"

She nodded solemnly. "You're right! How could I have forgotten?"

"There's also harp playing."

"How about fiancé stealing?"

"Puppy murdering?"

"Hey!" Christopher broke into their back and forth with a frustrated groan. "I thought we had agreed to put that awful nickname behind us?"

Frederick nodded seriously. "You're right. It was getting old. We need a new one anyways."

"That's not what I..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "Never mind. I'm looking for Erin. Where is she?"

Olivia and Frederick glanced at each other, and then answered simultaneously.

"She died."

"Who's Erin?"

Christopher's face was twitching, he seemed to force himself to hold a friendly expression.

"Guys, can you tone down the hostility? I'm her fiancé. It's not like I'm trying to hurt her."

"You think this is hostility?" Frederick laughed. "That's cute."

"I'm really a friendly guy once you get to know me."

Olivia laughed. "Just keep telling yourself that, Kitten Killer."

"Ooh I like the new nickname!" Frederick politely applauded.

"I thought the alliteration would give it a certain flair."

"It certainly did."

"WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC!" Christopher's voice was raised. He paused, seemingly shocked at the crack in his normally impervious polite mask. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he continued in a more reasonable tone. "Look. I'm just asking a simple question. Do you know where Erin is, or not?"

Olivia stood up, her face grim. "I've been wanting to say this for a while." Her finger raised in the air, poking Christopher's chest hard enough to force him to step back. "Erin is a better person then you or I will ever be. She's my best friend in the whole world and I would crawl naked over broken glass before betraying her again. So no, I don't know where she is, I will _never_ know where she is." She glared. "At least as far as you're concerned."

Christopher stared back at her, confused. "What do you mean _again?_ "

"Olivia, you don't have to tell him..." Frederick tried to interrupt, but Olivia quickly took over.

"No. He should understand this." She turned back towards the golden haired young man with a frown. "I made a mistake. I let myself be used by Erin's enemies. I used an artifact to steal other people's powers and let her take the blame. I even kidnapped..."

"YOU USED WHAT?!" His earlier calm completely erased, Christopher reached out and grabbed Olivia's shoulders, shaking her back and forth, silencing her. "You stole other's powers, leeched their magic, and she FORGAVE you?" He snorted derisively, his face still red with rage. "Impossible. She must not have realized what you were doing! Otherwise she would have left you, there's no way..."

**BAM!**

Frederick had moved, almost faster than the eye could follow, and pushed Christopher away from Olivia, slamming him back against the wall of the transport. His fist slammed against the wall, fire magic blazing around his fingers.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Frederick looked calm, but his eyes showed the anger just underneath the surface.

"What, no quippy jokes?" Christopher raised an eyebrow, seemingly unconcerned by the burning fist mere inches away from his face. "How unlike you."

"Just keep going in this direction, and I'll give you something to laugh about."

The young man sighed, looking tired. "Fine, fine, I can take a hint. I'll go away. You can stop threatening to set my hair on fire."

Frederick stepped away slowly, the flames around his hand sputtering out, and Christopher turned and left through the door towards the next car without another word.

"..." Olivia stepped forward, a complex expression on her face. "Thanks for that."

"No problem." Frederick shrugged with a grin. "It's not your fault you're so weak that you get bullied by everyone else... but it's more fun if I'm the one who gets to do it."

"..."

"Olivia?"

**BAM!**

"OW!"

_____________________

"You okay?" Gerald reached over from his seat across hers and held Erin's hand between his own. They had grabbed their own passenger car after Frederick loudly complained about their public display of affection blunting his cynicism and hatred for the world. Erin had rolled her eyes at the time, but was now appreciating the space. The car was quiet, with only the low rumble of the engine moving the transport to break the silence.

She shrugged, staring out the window as the land raced past.

"I'm not sure what's ahead, but worrying about it won't change anything. We have to face it."

"Hey at least the worst is behind us." At his words, she turned to look at him incredulously.

"What do you mean?"

"EXAMS ARE OVER!" He pumped his fist in the air, a goofy smile on his face. "I'm so happy we survived."

Erin sighed. "Even ignoring the fact that you somehow have placed exams as the worst thing after we have faced murderers, assassins and entire ARMIES together... you do realize we still have to take final exams at the end of the year before we can graduate?"

"..." Gerald stared at her, looking shocked.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

His only answer was a sad groan. Chuckling, Erin patted his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll help you prepare."

"Well at least there's that."

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, both watching the scenery from the window.

"Gerald, I'm worried." She leaned her head on his shoulder, taking comfort in his warmth.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm starting to lose control." She rubbed her forehead. "It used to be easy to keep things hidden, keep things restricted, but now... It's like something is _unbalanced_ inside me. How many times have I destroyed whole buildings since we've returned?"

"I mean, I'm just saying, if your father and that brat of a fake fiancé would leave you alone you could stop rearranging the school architecture, ..."

"Maybe it's from using Aunt Elsinore's magic for so long... maybe it's something else. I don't know..."

"Well maybe we can ask her... have you heard anything from Aunt Elsinore?" Gerald asked her quietly.

Erin shook her head. "No, not since our last conversation, even though I've tried several times to contact her." Her hands curled into fists. "Do you think..."

"Think what?"

"Think my father got to her?" She closed her eyes. "She's never been out of reach before... and now I worry..."

"Erin..."

"That she'll end up just like my mother."

"ERIN!" At Gerald's shout her eyes sprang open. The window next to them was cracked, the seat around her torn to shreds. It looked as if a storm had raged in the tiny passenger cabin. Erin stared around her, feeling shocked.

"You see?" She reached out, gently touching the cracked glass. "Ever since we fought that army, even the artifact isn't doing much anymore."

Gerald sighed. "Your magic flows a lot more easily now then it ever did. With my level 5 Insight you glow like a sun. The amulet holds back less and less each day."

"It was always supposed to be a temporary solution. But I need it to shield things for a little bit longer. A foreign country is not exactly the best place to confront my father."

She sighed, placing her head in her hands. "I think he suspects my true powers already."

"Well, I'll contact my parents, ask my people to look into what's happened to Aunt Elsinore."

Erin smiled at his attempt to comfort her. "Really? It would make me feel a lot better to know she's safe."

"Of course! I'll call them as soon as we arrive." His head snapped up as he finished talking, seeming to sense something, as he turned towards the door of the cabin with a furious expression.

"No need."

The words were spoken quietly, barely audible within the passenger car, but the effect on Erin and Gerald was instantaneous.

She leapt to her feet, her face pale and angry, every muscle in her body tense and ready for a fight. Gerald also stood, putting his body partway between Erin and the new arrival, his posture clearly communicating an intent to protect as hers was to attack.

General Roderick smiled, the expression causing cold chills to run down Erin's spine. "Sit down. We're not going to fight here."

Reluctantly, Gerald and Erin sat back, down, this time on the same side. Slowly, her father walked closer, sitting across from them, casually looking around, ignoring the increasingly tense atmosphere.

"What did you mean by 'no need'?" Erin's mind was racing as she thought back through their conversation. _What had he overheard? How long had he been standing there?_

Gerald squeezed her hand reassuringly beside her, and Erin calmed down slightly, with his insight there was no way her father could sneak up on them easily.

"Your inquiries after your aunt." Roderick's smile widened. "I'm afraid she's no longer to be found in her government residence."

"You mean her prison."

He ignored her interruption, continuing. "She burnt the whole place down, killing all of my men."

"..." Gerald and Erin stared at each other in shock.

"I assume you will see her soon enough, so need to waste the time looking for her."

"What do you...?"

"She'll be on her way to kill me." Even as he discussed her aunt's murderous intentions, he seemed... bored. "I expect her sometime in the next few weeks."

Erin stood up again, struggling to hold in her magic as anger took hold. "You could be lying. She might be still imprisoned, injured, or...or dead..."

"Oh, Éirinne." He threw back his head, laughing. The sound filled the room, filling her with unease. His eyes met her own and she nearly stepped back at the sense of danger. "I have no reason to lie. She means nothing to me. Her hatred, her desire for vengeance, mean even less to me than yours."

At these words he turned to leave the room, almost running into Christopher.

"FINALLY! Erin, I've been looking for y..." The golden-eyed young man trailed off as he stopped in front Roderick. His face paling, he sketched an elaborate bow. "Pardon me, General."

Her father frowned, stepping back away from him as if wary of being too close. "Be more careful in the future."

With that, he was gone, and Erin could breathe once again.

"Well, at least you're good for something!" Gerald grinned, although the expression was strained. "Driving away nuisances like General Roderick."

Christopher shook his head, looking offended. "I didn't drive him away! He was already leaving." Hesitating, he took a step towards Erin, who stared impassively back at him.

"Erin, can we talk alo..."

"No." Her answer was short, she turned away from him to face the window. Undeterred, Christopher stepped forward again."

"I just need to..."

"I cannot tell you how very little I care for what you want or need to do." Her gaze met his, and Erin didn't bother to hide her rage. "Leave me alone, and you can still leave in one piece."

"..." A silence came over the room. Gerald stood at Erin's side, arms crossed. He didn't comment but his posture made it clear he supported Erin's words. Finally, Christopher sighed.

"FINE." He threw up his hands. "Just bury your head in the sand, try to pretend the world isn't ending. I'm trying to save it, but you are so wrapped up in hating me, that you can't see it!" His face for once did not hold his pleasant, masklike smile but a snarl of frustration. "You know what? Forget it! I'm tired of all of this. You can come crawling back to me when you regret it, and hopefully it won't be too late. "

He turned to walk out, but paused to say one last thing.

"How could you be so different from your mother?!"

And with that he was gone.

Erin felt her head spin, and unsteady, sat down, clutching the edge of the window for support. The seat cushion underneath her began tearing, the wood groaning under the strain as her poorly controlled magic bent it away from her. The spider web cracks deepened on the window, the frame warping around it.

"Erin, are you okay?!"

After a long, uncomfortable pause, Erin looked up at Gerald, trying to take deep breaths, to control her emotions, her magic.

"How does Christopher know my mother?"


End file.
